Beggin' On Your Knees
by Ali Lovette
Summary: Jade finds something out about Beck. And it kills her inside. It wrecks their relationship and of all the people to help Jade through it, it's... Trina helping her? EVENTUAL BADE! VIRTUAL CUPCAKES FOR ANYONE WHO GIVES NICE REVIEWS! *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: so... euh... new story to read anyone?**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. VICTORIOUS IS DAN SCHNEIDER'S AND DID IT AGAIN IS SHAKIRA'S.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Jade's POV**

I smiled as Cat led me through the amusement park. We were with Trina as well, despite my protests. Cat invited her. I followed Cat and Trina but then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that I wished had never happened. Beck was with Tori. He was playing a game and he won some teddy with a red heart thing on it for her. Then they were hugging. And he kissed her. Beck_ kissed_ Tori!

'Jade! Hurry up!' Trina ran back to me. 'Jade?' Then she saw Beck and Tori. 'Oh.' Trina grabbed my arm and pulled me away. 'You don't want to watch them.'

'Don't tell Cat.' Was all I said. 'We can't ruin her girls' night out.'

'OK.' Trina smiled faintly. 'C'mon. Cat wants to go on that fairy-coaster.'

'Whatever.' I muttered, no longer smiling as I allowed Trina to drag me to the coaster.

The next day, Trina came over to mine to check on me. I'm not sure why. She hates me. The feeling is mutual...

'Hi Jade.' Trina smiled. But it was forced.

'Hi.' I muttered, wishing she'd waited another hour so I could have stayed in bed.

'Let's get coffee.' She kept smiling that fake little smile.

'I want revenge.'

'We'll confront them on Monday.' Trina told me. 'Then you'll have someone to back you up.'

'Thanks.' I tried to give her a smile but it failed. My mind was screaming at me. "It's_ Trina Vega_! You _hate_ her! Why would you_ smile_ at her? Your smile belongs to _Beck_!_ No one else_!" _But Beck is cheating on me_. _And I still want him_.

'Now come! Our coffee awaits us!' Trina exclaimed, leading me to Skybucks.

* * *

**Trina's POV**

I can't believe Tori did that! Sure, Jade and Tori don't exactly get along well, but that's just plain aweful of Tori.

I ordered mine and Jade's coffees, making sure Jade's was exactly how she likes it. Don't ask me how I know how she likes her coffee. I have no idea. I then sat down across from her.

'Thanks Trina...' Jade muttered, sipping her coffee.

'No problem.' I smiled. 'Even mean people deserve friends. No offense to you.'

'I have Cat.'

'But you didn't want to tell her.' I reminded her.

'Good point.' Jade glared out the window.

'We'll confront them on Monday, kay?'

'Whatever.' Jade looked at me. 'Did Tori tell you where she was going?'

'She said she was going to study at Andrew's place. He agreed.' I told her.

'Beck said the same thing.' Jade muttered. I pulled out my mobile and rang Andrew.

'Trina?' He asked, shocked.

'Hi, Andrew.' I smirked at Jade.

'My name is _Andre_!' Andrew exclaimed.

'Whatever.' I replied. 'Was Tori with you at 9h00 last night?' That's when Jade and I had seen Tori and Beck.

'Yes.'

'Was Beck there?'

'Yes. Why do you care?'

'OK! See you later, Andrew!' And I hung up. Then, turning to Jade, I said: 'He's in on it.'

'I'm going to _kill_ him!' Jade hissed.

'C'mon. Let's go.' I led her back to her house and we hung out in her room for a few hours. I looked at my watch to find that it was 7h30. 'Let's go to Karaoke Dokie. It might take your mind off the cheaters.'

'Whatever.' Jade seemed so empty without Beck. I managed to get her into ripped up leggings and a dark green, figure hugging mini dress. I wrestled her feet into a pair of high-heeled black boots. Then I dug through her closet and surprisingly wound up finding a short, sparkly pink and silver dress with fishnet at the bottom.

'Hey Jade?' I asked, holding up the dress. 'Can I borrow it?'

'Keep it. Please!' She replied. 'I hate it! My dad gave it to me for my last birthday. It's basically brand new. I've never worn it. I never even tried it on.'

'Thank you.' I smiled and quickly changed into the dress and found a pair of sparkly silver heels.

'They're Cat's. Don't you dare break them unless you want to buy her a new pair.' Jade warned me.

'Don't worry.' I smiled. Then we drove to Karaoke Dokie.

* * *

'I signed you up to do a song!' I exclaimed. Jade just picked at her buffalo nuggets.

'And now we have Jade West!' The DJ announced.

'C'mon! Let's go!' I dragged Jade up to the stage and left her there.

'So, what do you want to sing?'

'No Air.' Jade replied.

'Yeah! Shakira! That's–'

'Yeah! Just play it!' Jade snapped. Then she began to sing.

'_First floor, room 16  
Smells like danger, even better  
Set your goals, bless our souls  
I'm in trouble but it feels like heaven, hey_

_You were like one of those guys  
The kind with a wandering eye  
But I said, hey, what the hell  
Once in my life I'll take a ride on the wild side'_

Jade has such a beautiful voice. I remember when she used to get so many leads at Hollywood Arts before Tori came. Now she never gets the big parts. I understand why she hates Tori so much. Though she used to tolerate her some.

'_You were so full of yourself  
But damn, were you cute as well  
You liked my legs, I liked your moves  
Anyone could tell, not a heart could deny that_

_Did it again, love, I got it all wrong  
But it felt so right, I can't believe it  
And all the mistakes that went on for too long  
Wish there was a way I could delete it_'

Jade's lonely too. That's another reason why she's always angry. But she hates people. Except for Cat. Although there are times when she can't stand Cat.

'_Second night in a row  
Back in trouble, I don't get it  
Gotta keep it down, 'cause it'll all be cold  
We ignore it, it's getting better, hey_

_When it comes to men, it's known  
That I end up choosing wrong  
'Cause I always trip and fall  
The same old rock and repeat and go back'_

Jade needed Beck. But now he's cheating on her.

'_How blind a girl can be  
To miss you hiding your ring  
Thought about everything  
I'm so naive imagining all that_

_Did it again, love, I got it all wrong  
But it felt so right, I can't believe it  
And all the mistakes that went on for too long  
Wish there was a way I could delete it'_

Jade loves him still. But she doesn't want to stay with him. She wants him still.

'_It may seem to you that I am in a place  
Where I'm losing the direction of my life  
But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase  
Right back at ya 'cause I'll survive_

_It may seem to you that I am in a place  
Where I'm losing the direction of my life  
But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase  
Right back at ya 'cause I'll survive'_

And I somehow learned so much about Jade in one day. She's not just the heartless bitch she seems to be. She puts up the act to keep people out. So she won't be hurt. And she let Beck in. Because she thought that maybe he wouldn't hurt her. But he did.

'_Now see, I can put you where you want to be  
Believe that  
See, now I can put you where you need to be  
You can believe that_

_Whenever, wherever then, if you let me don't try to begin  
If you considerin' about stoppin' this flow, you need a friend  
So break me off a piece of that, so sweet, so bad, the kitty cat  
In the 'cuzzi in rome, remember that? I need you soon, I'll be your groom'_

Jade needs Beck. He holds her together. He keeps her calm when people piss her off. He keeps her from destroying everything in her path. And without him, she's just a bottle of mass destruction waiting to explode.

'_This feelin', this vibe, this night in June  
I remember you said your hips don't lie, love it when they move  
I will only bring good vibes in your life, your love consumes  
All day, every day I dream of being with only you, and them hips_

_Did it again, love, I got it all wrong  
But it felt so right, I can't believe it  
And all the mistakes that went on for too long  
Wish there was a way I could delete it  
Did it again, love, I got it all wrong'_

When Jade finished the song, she was smiling. I smiled at her as she sat down across from me.

'See? Life's not too bad as long as you have someone who you can trust to smile with you.' I smiled at her.

'Thanks Trina.' Jade continued to smile as we began to talk about random things non-related to Beck or Tori or anyone else we knew.

* * *

**A/N: kk so... hmmm... euh... Trina's OOC but the story wouldn't work otherwise. So, anyways, tell me if I should continue this. And don't worry those of you who are waiting for the update of Memories of His Past. I'm working on it. I've been busy but I'll try to get it up sometime this week. :D 3 xxx**

** Ecclesia if ur reading this: UR AMAZIN! LOVE YOU!**

**BTW THIS IS EVENTUALLY GOING TO BE BADE 3 U GUYS! REVIEW FOR A VIRTUAL RED VELVET CUPCAKE!**


	2. Coffee, Lies and the Worst Thing

**Beggin' On Your Knees Chapter 2**

**A/N: so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had it all written out since Friday! I just needed to type it up. But here it is and I hope you all like it! Oh heyy guess what? I'm giving the chapters names!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO BUT I SO WISH I DID!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coffee, Lies and the Worst Thing**

**Jade's POV**

I woke up to find Trina sprawled across my bedroom floor. Then I was running to the bathroom. And I was sick with everything I'd eaten in the past year. I felt something tugging a little bit at my hair. Trina was holding it back so it didn't get vomit in it. She helped me wash my mouth out and then muttered something about breakfast and pregnancies. But I was too focused on getting myself a shower.

* * *

**Trina's POV**

I ran out to Skybucks for coffee because I couldn't figure out how Jade's coffee machine worked. But its instructions weren't in English or Spanish so what do you expect? I stopped by a pharmacy and got a pregnancy test for Jade and walked back to hers. I found her sitting on the couch with wet hair, staring at her mobile. I traded her a coffee for it.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Hey babe. U coming over later?**

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**I'm busy**

Because I knew she didn't want to.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Can I come to yours?**

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**No.**

And for some reason, he kept texting.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Please?**

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Because, really, Jade was a mess right now. And talking to the guy who caused it all, that would just make it worse. I handed Jade the test and she muttered a "thank you" and left.

**To Jade**

**From Beck**

**Love you, babe.**

**To Beck**

**From Jade**

**STOP TEXTING ME!**

And I turned off her phone.

When she was back from the bathroom, she had the test in shaking hands, and handed it to me. _The little red plus sign seemed to be mocking us._ And Jade was crying silently. I hugged her and she took the test to throw it away because she didn't want to see the _plus sign_ anymore.

Then there was an annoying ringing noise. Her house phone.

'Hello?' Beck.

'Hey Trina. Sorry. Wrong number.' And then his voice was gone, the phone beeping, telling me the line was cut off.

'This must be the worst thing that's ever happened to me!' Jade wails as I pull her to the couch and into a hug. But then the phone was ringing again. Why does Beck keep ringing? _Because he wants to talk to Jade. _The little voices in my mind tell me. But we know he's cheating. And we know that nothing is as it seems.

'Hello?'

'Trina? Again? Sorry.' Beck. 'Tell Tori that Andre wants to revise with her tonight.'

'I'm not with Tori. I'm with Jade.' Shit! Why did I tell him that?

'Put her on.'

'She's sleeping.'

'Tell her I rang.'

'Bye.' And then his voice was gone. Finally. I hugged Jade. 'You'll be fine!'

'I'll be a teenage mum!' She exclaimed.

'I'll help you raise the kid.'

'I never thought I'd ever be saying this to you but thank you, Trina.' Jade smiled faintly.

'I have to go but I'll make you some food before I do. Will you be OK?'

'I think so.' Jade muttered as she walked upstairs to her room. I took her some waffles with syrup before going home.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Why was Jade with Trina? They hate each other. What's with the sudden change? Was Jade avoiding me? She has no reason to avoid me right now. We had a great argument-free week. And there's no way she'd know about me and Tori. I sighed.

'You OK?' Tori asked, taking my hand.

'Yeah. I'm just a little tired.'

'Jade?'

'And Trina.'

'Trina? Why Trina? I mean, yeah she's dead annoying but why now? We haven't seen her all weekend.'

'She was with Jade.' I replied.

'She told me that she was going to Anna's place over the weekend! Why would she lie to me?' Tori exclaimed angrily.

'Don't worry, Tori.' But _Tori_ just didn't sound right. Not like _Jade_. Jade's name just rolled off my tongue perfectly.

'Do you love Jade?' Tori asked.

'Yes. With all my heart and soul.' And it was true.

'Then why are you with me?'

'I... I love you.' I told her. And that was also true. I loved both Jade and Tori.

* * *

**A/N: argh Beck's so mean to cheat on Jade with Tori! Anyways, REVIEW! Hope you liked it!**

**everyone who's reviewed: thanks so much! I'm so glad you guys liked it! CUPCAKES FOR ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Breakup

**Beggin' On Your Knees Chapter 3**

**A/N: turns out I've had this written out all week... euh... I FORGOT IT WAS THERE! Anyways, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I tried asking Draco Malfoy but he said I couldn't use magic for eviiiilll... HE WAS A DEATH EATER! :( ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Break-up**

**Jade's POV**

When I got to school, I met with Beck at the Asphalt Cafe as usual and he had my coffee.

'Hey babe.' Beck kissed me softly.

'Do you have anything to tell me? Possibly about a certain brunette?' I asked.

'I love you.' Beck replied. Where is Trina?

'That's it?' I asked. If Trina doesn't get here soon I'll tear her to shreds!

'Babe, what's wrong?' Beck asked. Where the hell is Trina?

'Oh I think you know why she's upset.' And she finally arrives.

'What are you talking about?' Beck asked.

'Why don't you ask your girlfriend?' I asked, growling the word girlfriend.

'Jade, you're my girlfriend.'

'You're a good actor, Beck. I'll give you that. How long have you been dating Vega?' I asked.

'I'm not dating Trina.' Beck replied.

'SHE'S NOT TALKING ABOUT ME, YOU IDIOT!' Trina shrieked.

'Jade, I can explain–' Beck started.

'No. You don't need to.' I stalked off.

'Jade, I love you!' Beck shouted after me. I spun around.

'You should have thought about that before you cheated on me with _that_! We're done!' I shouted back, pointing at a very confused Tori when saying "_that_". Then I left with Trina. Who would've guessed?

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I messed up. So bad. Sure, I like Tori. A lot. But I _need_ Jade. She's my _entire life_. I love her more than anything.

'C'mon, Beck. Sicowitz is going to throw stuff at us if we're late.' Tori took my hand gently. I let her lead me to Sicowitz' class.

'Beck! Tori! Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence!' Sicowitz exclaimed. We sat down across the room from Jade, who was sitting with Eli and Cat since Trina wasn't in our year. 'OK, Jade, come up and lead the improve!'

'Whatever. Eli, Cat, Andre.' Jade groaned.

'And the place?'

'My house!' Cat exclaimed happily.

'Subject?'

'Good news.' Tori said.

'And, ACTION!'

'Guys! You'll never guess what happened at school today!' Cat exclaimed.

'What happened, Lil?' Andre asked.

'You know that guy I liked? HE ASKED ME OUT!' Cat squealed.

'That's great!' Jade exclaimed. But her face clouded over. She's thinking about me. 'I can't do this right now!' And with that, Jade stormed out. I made to follow her but Tori stopped me.

'She's not your girlfriend anymore. She'll just throw stuff at you.' Tori told me. It's true, she probably would.

'Jade! What's wrong?' And cue Cat's worry. She ran out of the room after Jade, leaving Eli and Andre on stage.

'Hey man.' Andre turned to Eli so that Sicowitz wouldn't go all: 'WHY DIDN'T YOU FINISH THE SCENE?' on them.

'Hey. Who's she dating?'

'No clue. But guess what happened to me? This giant fairy came down and gave me a magic wand!' Andre exclaimed. I tuned out the rest of the scene.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

'Jade! JADE!' Cat called after me. I stomped out to my car. But when I got in the driver's seat, Cat got into the passenger seat. 'What's wrong?'

'Get out!' I snapped.

'Jade...'

'GET OUT!'

'No.'

'Cat, please?'

'Tell me what's wrong.'

'Beck and I broke up.'

'WHY WOULD YOU GUYS DO THAT?'

'He was cheating on me–'

'WHY WOULD HE DO THAT?'

'With Tori–'

'WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT TO YOU?'

'Can I finish?'

'Oh, sorry...' I love Cat but she's just too easily upset sometimes.

'Beck was cheating on me with Tori and I found out on Friday when we were at the fair with Trina.' I said. Trina was with me all weekend and when I dumped Beck.' I explained quickly.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to ruin your night. You talked about our girls' night out all week and I didn't want to ruin it for you with Beck.' I explained. 'You wanna go shopping?'

'YES! OMG JADE REALLY? YOU'LL REALLY GO SHOPPING WITH ME?' Cat exclaimed.

'Yes. If you stop shouting.'

'YAY! Sorry! I'll stop shouting!' Cat smiled brightly. 'Wait! Can I put my bike in the boot?'

'Yeah.' Cat left and returned and pulled both wheels off of her bike before putting it all in the boot of my car. Then we left. Cat texted Trina that I'd gone for me.

* * *

'That was so fun!' Cat exclaimed after we left the shopping centre.

'Yeah.' I smiled. Cat was just so bouncy all the time. Bouncy? Hah, anyways we drove back to hers and she made me come inside and help her make a video for TheSlap and then we made cupcakes. Trina came over to make cupcakes and then Trina and I left. Each of us took a box of cupcakes and Cat smiled brightly when I helped her put away her bike and made sure she put the wheels back on tight enough.

* * *

**A/N: so? What you think? REVIEWS MAKE ME VERRRRRY HAPPY! LIKE CAT WHEN SHE EATS RED VELVET CUPCAKES! SO REVIEW!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. :) Beck's so evil but maybe Beck and Jade will get back together. Who knows? Oh yeah! Me. :D**

**TrustInYou: it is ironic, isn't it? But I felt like it... :)**

**Just Say'n & BTRLover8: He is mean! And it'll take so long, but hopefully he'll get her trust back :)**

**ohsnapitzJess: I love Beck too but he's a meanie in this fic but maybe he turns nice? :)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! ...please? YAY! 3**

**CUPCAKES FOR ALL**


	4. Chapter 4: Sean Rhimes

**Chapter 4 BOYK**

**A/N: ... Jade wants Beck back. But at the same time, she doesn't :) read on to know what happens... sort of...**

**DISCLAIMER: Voldemort is a meanie. He wouldn't let me use magic! So therefore, I don't own Victorious or its characters. SEAN IS MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sean Rhimes**

**Cat's POV**

I feel so bad for Jade. Beck's so mean! And why would Tori do that? Oh hey it's Sean!

'Hey Cat!' Sean smiled. He's always so happy! I have... Spanish? with him.

'Hi Sean!' I smiled back brightly.

'You alright? You look kinda down.' He's always so nice to me. So many people think I'm annoying or bonkers but he just sees me.

'I... Beck... Jade...' I stuttered, unsure if I was allowed to tell him. Jade woud be furious if she didn't want him to know and I told him.

'Beck's cheating on Jade and she's pregnant?'

'Yeah... who told you?' I asked. 'WAIT! SHE'S–'

'Shhhhh!' Sean covered my mouth quickly. 'She exploded at me earlier and then made me swear never to speak of it!' Sean exclaimed.

'Sorry about her.'

'You and Jade are exactly alike.'

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'

'Calm down! You're alwaysa happy and love everything while Jade's always angry and hates everything. If you thinks about it, you guys are complete opposites but at the same thing, both of you have such explosive emotions–'

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?'

'Cat! Calm down! You guys have the same emotional patterns just with different emotions. And when either of you are upset, you go to each other or Beck before you found out about the cheating.' Sean explained.

'She told Trina first. I only found out yesterday.' I told him. 'But I don't understand.'

'Don't worry about it.' Sean smiled. 'Are you free Friday night?'

'Yes.'

'You want to go to Karaoke Dokie?' OMG SEAN RHIMES IS ASKING ME OUT!

'Sure!' I smiled. Sean has pretty eyes. They're electric blue and it's like he can see into my soul. Hee hee Sean's really cute although he seems more like Jade than me. Although he's always so nice to me unlike his attitude towards others. He can be kind of mean. Just like Jade. His hair is nice. It's messy and long but still appears neat and it has streaks of red in it. It frames his face nicely. He's so cute!

'Cat?' oops! I daydream in all of the wrong times! 'Hello?'

'Sorry!'

'What were you thinking about?'

'euh... nothing!' I blushed.

'OK. Well, I'll pick you up at seven?'

'Sure!' I smiled.

'See you later, Cat!' Sean smiled and walked away.

'Bye!' I waved before heading off to class.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Cat nearly has a boyfriend. I made Sean go talk to her because I know he likes her and he doesn't have the guts to talk to her. And he calls himself a bad boy. Hell no, my little kitten is more of a bad boy than him. I love Moonshadow. He's my little angel. He's a kitten still and he's black and white. He spends all his time eating, sleeping, running around my room like crazy and hiding from people. He's completely bonkers. He hates my parents but he loves Trina. He woke her up in the middle of the night when he decided he wanted to cuddle with someone. Sean and his older sister, Charlotte, gave him to me. For whatever reason, Charlotte really wants me to date Sean, thus the cat as a gift. But we're just friends.

'Well?' I asked when Sean sat next to me in history.

'I asked her.'

'And?'

We're going to Karaoke Dokie on Friday.' Sean smiled brightly.

'Have a blast. Moonshadow says hi.' I smiled back. 'He was my next door neighbour. I threatened him when I didn't want people to know things, but other than that, he was one of my best friends.

'I'll come over sometime soon.'

'Good 'cause I need someone to take care of him over the holiday.'

'Where are you going?'

'Trina and I are going to Vancouver.'

'Trina Vega?'

'Yeah. She's been there for me the most these past few days. We're actually really close now.'

'I can't believe you're actually willingly going anywhere with Trina Vega! You hated her a week ago!'

'Well I never thought bad boy Seany Rhimes would be dating the bipolar girl who'ss completely bonkers.' I shot back playfully.

'Don't call me Seany!'

'But Seany, remember what Charlotte said? We're soul mates and therefore I can call you whatever I want!' I said, imitating his sister's annoying voice.

'JADE! SEAN! Care to share what is so much more interesting than my history lesson?' the teacher snapped from the front of the room.

'Sorry!' We both muttered quickly while exchanging a quick smile before I turned to stare out the window.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

We've been broken up for less than a day and Jade's already flirting with her neighbour, Sean. Everyone knows how much his sister wants him to date Jade. Well Jade is mine. She'll always be mine. But then there's that annoying voice in the back of my mind again. _No, Beck. Jade isn't yours. She broke up with you, remember? _And I do know that. But Jade only ever really opened up to me and sometimes Cat, but she usually only tells Cat a few good things that have been twisted from the truth.

Jade needs me. I need to break up with Tori after class.

After class, I pulled Tori aside and smiled slightly.

'What's up?' She asked.

'I'm sorry.' I replied. 'But we can't be together. You're an amazing friend, but you're more of a sister than a lover for me. I'm sorry it took this long for me to realise.'

'It's OK Beck. I'm so sorry I destroyed yours and Jade's relationship.' Tori muttered. She was being more understanding than I imagined. 'You thought I would explode?'

'Kinda...'

'Yeah, well, I kind of came to the same idea. I really like this one guy and it's taken me this long to realise it.' Tori replied. 'Good luck with Jade.'

'Thanks. Good luck to you too.' I smiled, glad that Tori understood.

* * *

A week later I was walking to my next class which was with Cat and that Sean guy. But what I saw surprised me completely since I always thought that Sean liked Jade. They were both so alike and he was Cat's exact opposite. Last week I'd threatened him and told him to stay away from Jade. Jade had later confronted me about it and said that she never wanted to speak to me again before leaving school with Trina. Trina of all people! She _hates_ Trina!

But I walked into the classroom and Cat was kissing Sean. I guess they're going out? At least he's away from Jade.

* * *

**A/N: so? What d'you think? I want ten reviews and I'll update by Friday night. :D So Beck and Tori broke up. But will Jade take him back? Maybe. Maybe not. :) Cat has a boyfriend!**

**turtles!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Cream with Sean and Cat

**Beggin' On Your Knees Chapter 5**

**A/N: So, here it is! I hope you guys like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO**

* * *

**One day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

**One day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede**

**You mess with me,**

**I'll mess with her,**

**And I'll make sure you get what you deserve,**

**One day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me**

**Victoria Justice's Beggin' On Your Knees**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ice Cream with Sean and Cat**

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe I was stupid enough to ever let Beck in. Guys only break your heart. My parents' broken marriage should have taught me that. But do I ever listen to my parents? No. Never. Maybe I should take more advice on relationships. My mum keeps trying to help me with mine and Beck's break up. Should I let her comfort me? She's always trying to be there for me. Even when I really don't want her to. And she just got back from New Zealand. She said it's amazing and she's going to take me, Cat and Trina over the summer. She's even gotten their parents' permission. Not that it was hard to get Cat's parents' permission. Her parents think she's completely bonkers and don't know what to do with her. And whenever they go on holiday, they worry about her wandering off. Not that she never gets back to them. But they hate the idea of losing her and they know that if she's with me, I won't lose her because she knows how much I hate trying to find her so she makes more of an effort. Who knows why she doesn't do that with her parents.

I groaned and walked into improv. I sat besides Cat and Sean who were sitting with their arms around each other. Ever feel like the people who are your friends aren't really hanging out with you, even though they are with you? That's how I felt when I was around them. I wonder, is this how Cat felt when we were with Beck and Beck and I had our arms wrapped around each other while Cat hummed contently beside us? It was possible that her happy humming was fake. She is a brilliant actress after all.

I'm going to Vancouver with Trina next week! I can't wait! Cat's being dragged out to visit her "perfect" cousin, Theodora, in St. Louis, Missouri. Her cousin is, and I quote, "Perfect in every way and more. She's even more perfect than Tori Vega!" that's what Cat had told me. Cat's cousin is everything Cat's parents want her to be and more. No wonder they don't like having her around. But Cat is actually some of the best company. She'll just sit and think if I don't want to talk and if I want to talk, she talks to me and when it's just the two of us, she's less bonkers than usual.

I hate seeing Cat upset. Unless she's really pissing me off. But she doesn't really take offense to anything I say. I love her like a sister. And I'm starting to have a feeling that's quite similar to that for Trina. It really surprises me that Trina is helping me. Especially when she got me that pregnancy test. I never thought Trina Vega thought about anyone but herself. I was obviously and thankfully wrong. But she doesn't know my heart like Beck does. Beck could crawl right back and I'm scared that I'll let him. I don't want to date him after what he did. But now I had Sean, Cat and Trina. It would have been just Cat and Trina but I exploded when Sean bumped me accidentally the other week. I caught some jealous looks thrown towards him by Beck in a few classes when I was with Sean. But as soon as Cat started dating him, the looks stopped. Does Beck love me? Or is he just being me with all the possessiveness even though we're through?

I thought about this as I walked out of the school to Trina's car. We were going to Vancouver today. We were stopping by mine to get my bags and then I was staying the night at hers. Unfortunately, Tori was coming as well, but their parents weren't coming. We were staying with a family that lived in Vancouver that Tori knows. And Trina said something about Tori bringing a friend. At least Trina will be there so I'll have _someone_ to talk to. Though being alone wouldn't be that bad.

'Hey Jade!' Trina smiled when I arrived at her car.

'Hey.' I gave her a slight smile. She deserved more credit for her talent. People think she's a rubbish actress and singer. Well, she is a rubbish singer. But she's a brilliant actress if it's a comedy. She doesn't portray the stronger emotions as well but she's hilarious. And she can dance. Sometimes.

'So, you ready to go to CANADA?' Trina exclaimed.

'Yep. Away from Beck.' I replied.

'Euh... yeah... away from... Beck...' Trina wasn't telling me something.

'What aren't you telling me?' I asked.

'Euh... nothing?' Trina replied, hiding her face behind her hands. I laughed. She looked like Cat when I tried to get things out of her.

'Hey Trina! Jade.' Tori arrived with a smile.

'Hey guys.' Beck. No! Why was she bringing Beck?

'Why is _he_ here?' I hissed.

'He's coming to Vancouver with us. We're staying with his grandparents.' Tori replied. I cursed and slipped into the passenger seat of Trina's car. 'I wanted to sit there!'

'Well too bad, Vega. I'm sitting here!' I snapped angrily. 'You know what? Go ahead, sit here. Trina, I'm going to get a ride with Sean.'

'OK! Just be at mine at six!' Trina called after me. I walked over to Sean's motorcycle and waited a couple minutes for him. Cat had had her car so I didn't have to worry about him giving her a ride.

'Hey Jade. What are you doing here?' Sean smiled when he saw me.

'I need a ride.' I replied.

'I thought you were going over to Trina's?' Sean asked.

'If I go with her, I have to ride in her car with Beck and Tori.' I replied.

'Oh. Well, let's go. Do you need a ride to Trina's?' Sean asked.

'That would be great. But we'll have to take my car because I have to take my suitcase.' I told him. 'You need my keys anyways since you're looking after Shadow.'

'Yeah.' Sean smiled and got onto his bike. I got on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and he drove off. I'd always loved motorcycles. And Sean's was the best. It was red and black. Plus I always rode on it with Sean and he was one of my best friends.

Sean helped me with my suitcase and we got into my car.

'You want ice cream?' I asked. It was only five. We had an hour.

'Sure.' Sean smiled. 'Can we get Cat though? I promised her I'd take her out tonight before she's forced to visit her cousin.'

'Of course!' I smiled. It was so easy to be around Sean. He was laid back and now that I think about it, he was just like Beck with a darker personality. It was so odd, Sean dating Cat. Cat was like the innocent little angel and Sean was the dark, bad boy who was so many things Cat hated. Then again, Cat hangs out with me all the time so it did seem normal.

Cat was excited to get ice cream with both Sean and me. She got a massive raspberry-chocolate ice cream and added a bunch of weird random toppings to it. Sean and I got our usual ice creams. A chocolate brownie for him and a mango for me. I laughed when Cat came over with her ice cream which Sean was paying for.

'Hey Jade? Aren't you going to Vancouver with Trina, Tori and Beck?' Cat asked after she ate her ice cream.

'Yeah. I have to be at Trina's at six.'

'It's 6h30.' Cat told me.

'Shit!' I groaned.

'Cat, we have to drop Jade at Trina's and then we'll go see a movie or something.' Sean smiled. Cat kissed him and then we left. When we arrived at Trina's, Trina was outside her front door, pacing back and forth with a phone to her ear.

'Jade!' Trina exclaimed when she saw me. 'Hey, Alie? I gotta go but I'll ring you when I get home. Love you!'

'Who's Alie?' I asked.

'This guy in my History class. He knows Carly from iCarly!' Trina exclaimed. 'And he's even hotter than Mark McAllen!'

'That's... lovely.' I muttered. Why was it that I suddenly lose my love-life and now all of my friends are having brilliant ones? I hate this.

'Hey, I won't talk about boys during the trip, k?' Trina smiled, knowing how much this was all hurting me.

'Thanks.' I replied with a small smile which vanished as soon as the door opened to reveal Beck and Tori.

'Tea's ready.' Tori smiled at me. I glared at her and Trina dragged me to the kitchen and put some fish on two plates. It was Dorade. She added some other stuff and led me up to her room, telling her parents we were going to watch a movie.

'Well, how's Sean and Cat?'

'They're such a cute couple. You should have seen Sean's face when he saw the amount of ice cream she took. But he didn't say anything. He just paid for it.' I replied.

'That's so sweet.' Trina smiled as she ate her fish.

'Yeah.' I replied, taking a small bite of the fish. Trina and I spent the night watching movies and video chatting with Cat and Sean.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Evidently, Tori was making no attempt to pursue her crush for whoever it was. She spent all of her time the same way as before Jade and I broke up. She likes Andre. I think. She's always with either him or me. But...

I spent the night watching movies and making videos for TheSlap with Tori. We had been hearing Jade and Trina shrieking and laughing from Trina's room. Tori was asleep. I smiled when Tori stretched and leaned over onto my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her waist and swung her legs up over my other arm, picking her up and carrying her up to her room. I laid her on her bed and went back to the living room and curled up on the couch to go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: awwww I really wanna write some bademance. I want 15 reviews for an update over the weekend. I asked for 10 last time and I got 8 but I've posted anyways cause I love this story so much. So press the pretty little button down there and write me a nice review, telling me what you think. :{) byee!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Beggin' On Your Knees Chapter 6**

**A/N: OK I KNOW 15 of you guys have this on alert. I asked for 15 reviews for an update. I got 10 so this chapter is for the 10 people who reviewed:**

**FeeonaWuzHere**

**Badeluph**

**GammaLeigh**

**James888**

**Anonymous Reviewer who didn't put a name :D**

**TrustInYou**

**Ohsnapitzjess**

**Pretty In Pink**

**LizGilliesFan**

**YugiohObsessed**

**YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: NO cuz Voldemort is a meanie! I LOVE NEW ZEALAND! ...**

* * *

_**Do you remember we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me – for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

**Mine – Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nightmares**

Tori's POV

Jade hates me. Even more than before. Not that it matters. She's a bitch. She's always mean to everyone. She deserves everything we did. Beck deserves much better than her. Cat is completely bonkers but they would be kind of cute together. But Cat's dating Sean Rhimes. I can't believe she's dating _him_! Of all people! He's just like Jade – mean and annoyingly immature!

I wish Andre would like me. He's so amazing! He's the reason I dated Beck. I wanted to make him jealous.

I can't believe Trina's bringing Jade! I HATE JADE! She's always so mean. If she wants a boyfriend, she should date Sean. They're perfect for each other. They're both mean and horrible and they both hate everything. Cat deserves better than Sean. She's so sweet and innocent while Sean is just pure EVIL!

Then I was interrupted from my thoughts by Jade stomping into my room.

'What do you want Jade?' I asked with a yawn.

'_I want you to stay away from Beck_.' Jade hissed.

'You aren't even dating him.' I shot back.

'_I don't care. Stay away from him! He's mine. He always will be until I say otherwise_.' Jade snarled.

'You _broke up_ with him!' I exclaimed.

'I DON'T CARE IF I BROKE UP WITH HIM, YOU BOYFRIEND STEALING BITCH! HE'S MINE!' Jade shrieked. It's so stupid that she's this possessive of him after they've broken up.

'TORI! JADE! WE HAVE TO GO IN TEN MINUTES!' I heard Trina shout from downstairs. Jade glared at me and stormed out.

* * *

Jade's POV

OK, maybe I'm not dating Beck. But he's still _mine_. He'll _always_ be mine. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs and sat next to Trina on the couch while we waited for the boyfriend thief to finish getting ready. About twenty minutes after we were _supposed_ to leave, she finally came running down the stairs.

'If we miss the flight, it is _so_ your fault, Tori!' Trina exclaimed. Tori just glared at me as she got into the back of the car with Beck. I turned the radio onto a station with music I knew Beck didn't like and refused to change it. When we finally got to the airport, Tori was ranting about how horrible the station was. She's so annoying and whiny!

~PLANE RIDE (STILL JADE'S POV)~

Plane rides are boring... maybe I can sleep a bit...

~Dream~

_He stroked my hair as he kissed me passionately. Sure, this date wasn't what some girls would call the most amazing – we were sitting in his RV eating ice cream – but I was with him and that's what mattered._

_I pressed myself to him even harder, still needing to be closer. No matter what I did, _he wasn't close enough.

_But then the scene changed and I was watching him kiss _her_. Tori-Fucking Perfect-Vega. Why does she ruin everything? It was as if I couldn't escape her. I tried to run but they just _kept _following me. I couldn't escape. I was trapped. Trapped by the boy who cheated and the bitch he cheated with. Then someone was calling my name with a worried tone and there were shouts of "shut up" and "get up" and the Earth was shaking._

~End dream~

I woke up screaming. Trina and Beck looked worried. Why is Beck worried? He doesn't love me. _Or even care about me_. Why is he _worried_ about me? I growled and grabbed my bag, stomping off of the plane, ignoring the stewardess' polite "Goodbye! Have a nice day!". I hate it when people say "Have a nice day!"

Trina was close behind me, with her bag and something that looked vaguely like my PearPhone. Maybe I dropped it and she picked it up. I hate airports.

* * *

Beck's POV

About halfway through the plane's landing, Jade started screaming. Her words were unintelligible but we could hear "GET AWAY!" coming from her lips. I was so worried. But when she stomped off the plane, Trina wouldn't let me go after her so I just followed Tori silently through the airport until we saw my grandparents. They drove the four of us back to theirs and the minute we were told where we were sleeping, Jade was in the shower and Trina was guarding her stuff.

Once Jade was done, Trina was in it and then they left to go explore. But then it started to rain and they weren't back later even at 10h00. They don't know the city. And we have to get up early tomorrow to go to that park place that Trina wants to go to. I don't know why I'm so worried. I guess maybe it's just reflexes...

* * *

Trina's POV

Jade and I got stuck in the rain when we went out. We were just walking around aimlessly because she didn't want to be near Beck. We wound up sitting at a bus stop, just waiting for the rain to possibly stop.

'So, what happened?' I asked. 'I mean, you don't have to tell me, but sometimes talking about stuff helps...'

'I... I dreamt about Beck. About the night we did it. And then about him and Tori. _And I couldn't get away from them_!' Jade wailed. I hugged her, still expecting her to pull away. Especially since we were in public. Instead, she just hugged me back before standing up, linking arms with me and leading me back to Beck's grandparents' place through the pouring rain.

* * *

**A/N: so sorry this took so long:D hope you guys liked it:) 17 reviews for an update before Thursday :)**

**James888: I'm so glad you like Trina's character :) I really like making her seem so much better in this. Cat's happy humming was POSSIBLY fake because Beck&Jade were being all couple-ish and sort of leaving her out :)**

**TrustInYou: I'm glad you like Sean :) I'm going to have fun with him**

**Pretty In Pink: well, Jade's going so she can be with Trina and not get stuck alone. There's always the option of ignoring Beck and Tori :) but I'm sending them all for a reason which you will find out later :)**

**kk byee peeps:) remember: REVIEW:)**


	7. Chapter 7: SHE DID WHAT?

**Beggin' On Your Knees Chappie 7**

**A/N: Where are you guys? I technically need 8 more reviews 4 an update! But I'm nice and gave you one anyways but I want my reviews for the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: VOLDEMORT IS A MEANIE! Haha so NO.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: SHE DID WHAT?**

Jade's POV

We're going to an amusement park for a few days. Trina's been amazing! She hasn't said a single thing about herself ever since we found out about Beck and Tori. Oh yeah, and Andre. Beck's grandparents, Daisy and Max, were driving u to the park and picking us up after three days.

'So, Jade, how did you meet Beck?' Daisy asked me.

'I...' I started but Trina saved me.

'Just when I invited her on the trip.' She explained, shooting Beck a warning look. I'm still a bit surprised that Trina's now my best friend. Other than Cat. I've got the two best friends anyone could ask for. Even though it's really unexpected that either of them would be my best friends seeing as we're all polar opposites.

* * *

Daisy's POV

I'm not sure how much I like this Jade girl. She seems like trouble. I'm not sure why he brought Jade and Trina. He doesn't seem to talk to them at all. But I think it's more that they ignore him. Tori seems like a very nice girl. I don't think Trina introduced Beck and Jade. It looked like she was lying and then she gave Beck a look that definitely said "Don't say anything!"

'Beck, how did you and Jade meet? I know she's lying.' I asked.

'You're so nosy!' Jade snapped. 'Just stay out of my personal life! I don't want everyone to know everything about me!'

She has some serious temper issues.

'Jade, calm down.' Beck said. Beck is such a dear. He's always so calm.

'No! You don't tell me what to do! Especially after what you did to me!' Jade hissed. I really don't like this girl.

'Beck, what did you do?' I asked.

'He cheated on me! With _her_!' Jade snarled, pointing at Tori. Poor Tori. Jade is probably accusing her wrongly.

'Beck would never do that!' I exclaimed. 'And I could never imagine such an amazing girl as Tori doing that to someone. Even someone like you!'

'Well, then you don't know your grandson very well.' Jade replied icily. What is this girl's problem? Doesn't she know that you don't speak to your elders this way? I mean, I'm only 50 years old, but still.

'Please get out of my car.'

'Grandmum!' Beck exclaimed.

'Beckett, this girl is being extremely rude!' I exclaimed, not understanding why he wants to stay on her good side. She's acting like a bitch. I pulled over. 'Get out of my car.'

* * *

Trina's POV

Daisy Oliver just kicked Jade out of her car. How is Jade supposed to get to the amusement park? Walking? Jade's going to be so pissed. But to everyone's surprise, Jade got out of the car and stomped back towards town. I got out and followed her.

'Trina! Where are you going?' I heard Daisy shouting after me.

'I'm going to be with Jade! I don't care if the rest of you hate her! She's my friend and I'm going to be there for her so she's not alone in an unfamiliar city!' I shouted. Then I followed after Jade. We just walked in silence until a motorcycle pulled up beside us.

'Jade?' the man asked.

'FAUSTO!' Jade hugged him tightly. 'What are you doing here?'

'I live in Vancouver. I'm going out to my Uncle Jimmy's house and I have to be there in a few hours. He's forgotten to buy coconuts and he's addicted to them. Like that teacher you were telling me about last year. What's his name? Psychowitch?' the man said. He had blond hair spiked at the front and green eyes. He was really hot. But I probably shouldn't hit on Jade's friends. He dresses like Sean Rhimes. And anyways, Alie's hotter.

'Sikowitz.' Jade corrected him. 'Oh, hey! Your uncle lives out by that amusement park, right?'

'Yeah?'

'Can you give us a ride?'

'Sure! Hop on!' Fausto smiled. There was one of those little side coach things so I sat in that and Jade sat on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around Fausto's waist. He drove for a bit until we reached the amusement park. 'Hey, I never caught your name.' He smiled at me.

'Trina.' I smiled back. He seemed nice.

'Here's my number. If you girls need anything else, just give it a ring and I'll see what I can do.' He smiled.

* * *

**(LATER:) NOW JADE'S POV)**

Trina and I were walking through the amusement park when we saw Tori tanning by a pool.

'Hey, you want to do something?' I asked.

'Sure!' Trina smiled. I'm so glad she's here. She's just been such a good friend ever since we found out about Beck. I sort of miss him but I have Trina and Cat and Sean.

'Let's push Tori into the pool.' I smirked evilly and walked over to Tori. 'Hello, Vega.'

'Jade? How did you get here?' Tori asked. I just smirked at her and grabbed her legs while Trina grabbed her shoulders and Tori started to scream that we were kidnapping her but we chucked her into the pool and ran off before anyone actually did anything. We got to an ice cream stand and were both laughing hysterically and out of breath but as soon as we caught our breath, we bought some ice cream and went to ride on some rolloercoasters and an upside-down ride.

* * *

**A/N: so I updated. But I only got 9 reviews (I asked for 17 for an update tonight). So for another update within the next week, I want 20 reviews.**

**Byee:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Beggin' On Your Knees Chapter 8**

**A/N: kk peeps who're askin' about when imma update, here it is! Haha sorry about the long wait! I was house hunting last week! I'm moving to NEW YORK next year! I'm so excited but so, so sad as well 'cause imma miss all me mates here in Geneva. Anyways, you probably don't want to hear about this rather than finding out what happens to Jade, Trina, Beck, and Tori. And yes, Beck's grandmum is such a bitch. And I know I said I'd update last week but I ran out of time but If you read Memories, you'll have seen me note about how I'd update Wednesday night so...(: ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE**

* * *

Chapter 8: Together Again

Jade's POV

Ha. Tori never even saw that coming. Especially from Trina. I'm going to make this vacation a living hell for her and Beck. With help from Trina of course. I still can't believe that I'm best friends with Trina Vega. But as weird as it is, it's comforting to know that I have one friend who's aware of her surroundings. I love Cat like a sister, but she's completely bonkers and sometimes it's just plain annoying. Trina's like the older sister I never had that I needed all those times my parents were fighting, with each other and with me. The older sister I needed when my parents hurt me. I grew up alone. Kids thought I was weird because I liked different things and I always wore dark clothes except on the days where we had to dress up for whatever reason and my mum would dress me up. But I always changed when I got to school after my mum left. The teachers never liked me much either. Except for my art teacher in middle school. I was never the best artist but she was always praising my work and liked my dark style. She liked that I wasn't afraid to express myself in whatever way I wanted and didn't even comment when I came in with my piercings and tattoo. Well, she did comment. She said: "OH MY JADE! THOSE ARE AMAZING!" and gave me chocolate for some reason. I never found out why. She was hit by a car. It turned out fine but she left so she could be with her family in Chile.

I smiled at Trina when she brought up our breakfast. She had a massive pile of food. And I am so hungry! When I began to eat quickly, Trina laughed and joined me but stopped a few minutes before I did.

After we ate, we were walking towards the pool since we both needed to get out of the hotel room. I was about two months along and my bump was showing. People could tell that I was pregnant but Beck is apparently either not noticing or uncaring.

After swimming for a bit, Trina and I went for ice cream again since I was craving it.

'Jade!' Beck. What does he want?

'What?' Trina snapped. Wow she can be cold sometimes.

'I need to talk to you.' Beck looked at me. He looked... sad?

'I'm listening...' I said.

'Alone.'

'Fine.' I groaned, not really wanting to but I can handle Beck alone for a few minutes. I followed him towards a deserted table and sat across from him.

'I'm sorry.'

'For?'

'For cheating on you and I wish you could forgive me. I know you never will, but I just wanted to apologise. I still feel horrible and I really wish I could go back and change it but unfortunately I can't go back in time. I really wish I could because you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I ruined that and I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to you. And before you shout at me, I know you hate me and you won't forgive me. If I were you, I probably wouldn't forgive me because I was so incredibly stupid. And I can't take it back, but I can apologise and even if you never forgive me, it would kill me even more not to apologise to you and I can't even imagine how much that would kill me because I'm already dying inside.' Beck said it all quickly so I couldn't interrupt him.

'I still hate you.' I told him. 'But, I may just forgive you one day, on two conditions.'

'I'll do anything.'

'OK then, first off, you never speak to Tori or any other girl again unless I'm with you. Except for your mum, Trina and Cat. And you have to earn back my trust. But once I feel I can trust you, you'll be allowed to talk to girls without me when you have to. But not Tori. You are never to speak to her again.' I told him with a smirk. But he just smiled and nodded his head.

'I understand.' Beck smiled at me.

'Oh, one more thing.' I added. 'Why was Andre helping you?'

'He likes Tori and he thinks that if he helps her she'll realise one day that she loves him. So basically, he'll do anything Tori asks him to do.' Beck replied.

'He's a bastard.' I told him.

'I'm so sorry.'

'Yeah. I'm hungry so let's go get me some ice cream.' I said, leading him back over to Trina. 'Keep off me!' I snapped when Beck tried to put his arm around me.

'Sorry...' Beck muttered. He paid for mine and Trina's ice creams (Trina's only because I made him pay for it) and did whatever I asked for the rest of the day. Including useless things that I asked for when I was bored. Like when I said I wanted a giant stuffed giraffe. He had to go searching for it and then he had to take it to the hotel. Yeah, I'm evil but it's fun. Trina and I spent the day ordering Beck around and prank calling Tori with his phone. I smiled when Beck sat down next to me, tired-looking and kind of sweaty.

'Let's go swimming.' I smirked. Trina and I had had our fun with ordering Beck around. But I'd rather he smelled of chlorine than of sweat. We swam for awhile until I was hungry again and we went back to the hotel to eat.

'Goodnight, Jade.' Trina smiled when we were back in our room. I curled up in my bed and closed my eyes.

'Night, Trina.'

* * *

**A/N: kk so, not me favourite chapter, but it could have been worse. And for all of you guys who want Beck to work to get Jade back, he will be working. He'll be working very, very hard. But I really want them to get back together. But who knows? Maybe they'll be sort of on and off for awhile. Anyways, thanks to imsantiago for the ideas she gave me:) **

**xxBYEExx**

**P.S. Thank you everyone for hating on Daisy. She is a bitch and that was the entire point of her character. I'm going to bring her in again later but when Beck and Tori aren't speaking. I can't wait to write it so how about... 18 reviews to take me up to 90? And btw I'm really happy that so many people like this story. I love writing it so I'm glad people like the end result:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Sean's Take

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: well, I got it up faster :) I hope you guys like it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't think a 15 year old owns Victorious. But if Dan Schneider is secretly a 15 year old girl with dark brown hair that EVERYONE mistakes as black, please tell me :)**

* * *

_**A fire burns today  
Of blasphemy and genocide  
The sirens of decay  
Will infiltrate the inside**_

_**–**__** Green Day – East Jesus Nowhere**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sean's Take**

Jade's POV

'Jade?' I smiled at Trina as she handed me my pancakes.

'Morning Trina.' I smiled up at her from my spot on her bed. 'Beck up yet?'

'Yeah. He said he was going to get his breakfast and then come up.' Trina explained.

'I'm going down to meet him.' I decided.

Beck's POV

What is it about girls and flirting with EVERY SINGLE CUTE GUY THEY SEE? It's getting really annoying and Jade will be so mad if she finds out.

'Hi.' A girl smiled at me flirtily, flipping her blond hair. 'I'm Jenna.'

'Beck.' I said before walking away. Unfortunately, she followed me.

'Do you want to go to lunch?' she asked.

'I have a girlfriend.' I told her. How am I supposed to win Jade's trust if these girls keep flirting with me?

'She'll never know.'

'Stay away from him, slut.' Jade hissed, snaking her arm around my waist. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her towards her room.

'Morning, Jade. Thanks for getting rid of her.' I smiled down at her. She smiled back slightly and kissed me softly. 'I love you.'

'Sometimes I wish you were just a little less hot.' Jade muttered.

'I'll tell them I'm gay. Sound good?'

'Perfect.' Jade smirked. 'Maybe they'll start to back off.'

'I love you, Jade.' I kissed her forehead.

'Beck, would you love me no matter what?' Jade asked as we stepped into the elevator. 'Even if I was fat or had stretch marks?'

'Of course.'

'And if you had a kid, even if we were only 16, would you still love it and its mum?'

'Of course, Jade. I'll love you until the end of time. And don't tell me I sound cheesy because I already know that I'm a wuss.' I smirked at her as she opened her mouth to insult me and stepped out of the elevator. 'Wait... stretch marks... kid... Jade, are you pregnant?'

'...Yeah... I'm two months along.' She replied. I pulled her into my arms.

'I'm not sure I'm ready, but I'll be with you 'til the end.' I told her.

'I'm so scared.' Jade buried her face in my shoulder as we hugged.

'Don't worry. I'll support you if your parents won't. I'll be with you through to the end. I'm yours until the end of time, Jade.' I told her.

* * *

Tori's POV

I heard everything. Well, everything they said after they got out of the elevator. Jade is pregnant. She'll lose everything. No one will fear her, she'll be shunned. And Beck even mentioned her parents not helping her. Little Jadelyn West will pay for the things she's done to me. She'll regret everything. And by the end of this, she won't have anything except for her baby. Not even Beck. She'll be a sixteen year old mum with no one who cares about her. Not even Sean Rhimes will care.

* * *

Sean's POV

Jade and I had been texting all morning.

**From Jade**

**To Sean**

**Beck and Trina just went to the gym. So imma annoy you with a text attack.**

**From Sean**

**To Jade**

**Go for it:)**

**From Jade**

**To Sean**

**At least Trina will keep Beck from flirting. And he said he'd tell girls that he's gay.**

**From Sean**

**To Jade**

**That sounds nice. So did you guys work everything out? If he hurts you again, I will make him pay.**

**From Jade**

**To Sean**

**Haha you're totes the overprotective dad that I never had:)**

**Love you, Seany**

**From Sean**

**To Jade**

**DON'T CALL ME SEANY!**

**Btw you wrote totes. You sound so different when you text me... well... write so different since I obviously can't hear you...**

**From Sean**

**To Jade**

**Yeah, yeah... oh Beck's back... Trina's gone swimming. ttyl MAKE OUT TIME WITH BECK! DON'T CALL OR TEXT ME!**

**From Sean**

**To Jade**

**Have fun:)**

**From Jade**

**To Sean**

**I TOLD YOU NOT TO TEXT OR CALL ME!**

I laughed and put my phone in my pocket and put on a t-shirt that I'd been about to put on before Jade texted me. I plugged my ear buds into my iPod and put the songs on shuffle. My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson came on. I think Cat put it on because I never listened to it before we started dating. I love Cat so much. we've only been dating for a short time and I already punched a few guys for talking about her behind her back. They were talking about how annoying she is. She isn't annoying. Jade _hates_ people and she doesn't think Cat's annoying... most of the time.

I walked out of my house and began to walk to the Skybucks.

When the song finished, another of Cat's songs came on. Mine by Taylor Swift. I'm not sure letting Cat on my iTunes is the greatest idea if she moves my songs around this much. But I have to admit, I kind of like having her music because firstly, it reminds me of her and secondly, it tells me what she likes. But Jade is more of a Taylor Swift fan than Cat. She loves how all of her songs tell a story. Not that she'll admit that to anyone. I'm surprised she told me that. Then again, the first time I met her, she was screaming at her parents through her front door and then stormed away from her house. I'd just moved in so I didn't know that she didn't like people then.

I'd followed her to the park and then walked up to her. She was sitting with her knees to her chest under a large tree. I sat beside her and after a few death threats; she let me sit with her. I asked about what happened and she just said that her parents were stupid and she didn't want to talk about it. After that, we just talked and we hung out a lot. She let me in because I didn't push for her to like her parents and some therapists they'd sent her to. Weren't her parents supposed to be nice to her? But hers were perfectionists and wanted her to be the perfect daughter. Sort of like mine. But mine accepted me after awhile since they know they can't change someone from what they want to be.

When Jade started to date Beck, at first I was worried. She was my best friend. I didn't want her hurt. She was already hurting so much from the way her parents treated her. But soon I'd gotten used to them and I became good friends to Beck. Beck always treated her well. Until Tori came. Then he cheated and I can't believe he would do that to her. Jade is one of the most important people in my life. She's like a sister for me and yes, I'm dating Cat, but Cat knows that I don't love Jade like that so don't think I'm in love with Jade even though I'm thinking about her nonstop right now. And never tell anyone that Jade likes Taylor Swift. She'll kill me.

I used to like Beck a lot. We were good friends. But since he cheated on Jade, I'm not his friend anymore. Even if Jade got back together with him. I'm not the forgiving type. Well, not right after the incident. Maybe later, but not now. Right now, I won't forgive him. He hurt Jade. Jade doesn't show it as much, but she did love him more than anything else. I really can't believe that Beck could do that to her, even after everything she's been through. It's not like she hid her past from him.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into me.

'Oh! Sorry! I'm such a klutz!' the girl said as she tried to dry my shirt with a napkin. Much like Tori's first day.

'It's alright.' I replied. She pulled the napkin away from me and smiled.

'Hi, Sean.' She smiled at me, her black hair framed her face and she was wearing simple black shorts and a red t-shirt.

'Jess?' I smiled back. She lives on the other side of Jade's house. She's friends with Jade... sort of. They talk sometimes. They're not too close but they are friends. And she sometimes hangs out with Trina. But she never really liked Trina. She looks different now. 'I haven't seen you in awhile.'

'Yeah. Me dad decided to take me to England for a month. I still don't know why. He bought me an entire new wardrobe and changed me 'air. I got back Friday night. Jade's cat attacked me.' She replied with a laugh. 'I'm tryin'a wake meself up but I just spilt me coffee all over you. How's Jade?'

'She and Beck broke up for a week.' I replied. 'I think they should have stayed broken up. He's a bastard.'

'What happened this time?'

'He cheated on her with Tori-fuckingperfect-Vega.'

'I always new Vega was a skank.' Jess muttered as she got in line to buy a new coffee. She was on Jade's side about Vega. Once we got our coffees we found a table and sat down.

'Guess what!' Jess exclaimed suddenly.

'What?'

'I GOT A PART IN THAT NEW BIG MOVIE!' Jess whispered excitedly.

'Back To December?'

'Yeah! I got the part as Zealand!' Jess exclaimed.

'That's amazing, Jess!' I smiled at her. She was a brilliant actress. She's much better than Vega. But Mr. Pills... I forgot his name... anyways, Mr. Pills always casts Vega as the lead. I mean, if he cast Trina as the lead, then we could all have a laugh, but with Tori? She's supposedly PERFECT. Well, Little Miss Fucking Perfect ISN'T FUCKING PERFECT! Jess is so much better.

'And I got to meet the author! She was doing the casting because the director had the flu. She's so nice! We went for coffee after with the rest of the already chosen cast! They're still casting Starling and Natalie. But they have Johanna and Gemma. They're all so great! And the girl who plays Johanna, Lily McKernan, is so cute!' Jess exclaimed. 'Except that I hate little kids... oh well. Anyways, I have to play her mum!'

'That's great, Jess!' I smiled.

'OMJ YOU SHOULD AUDITION AS STARLING!' Jess exclaimed.

'Who's Starling?' I heard from behind me. 'Seany?'

'Cat!' I jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.

'My parents forgot me...' Cat muttered. I hugged her tighter.

'You can stay with me.' I smiled and kissed her. 'It'll give us more time to spend together.'

'Who's Starling?'

'He's the character in that new movie, Back To December.' I explained.

'The one that's based off that book by Callie Gignoux? OH EM GEE I LOVE HER BOOKS!' Cat exclaimed. I hugged her.

'Jess got the part as Zealand.'

'THAT'S AMAZING!' Cat screeched.

'You should audition for Natalie.' Jess smiled before standing up. 'I'm going to meet with Jason now. See you guys later.'

'Bye!' Cat and I smiled and I turned to Cat. 'You want to audition?'

'OF COURSE!' Cat squealed. 'I'D LOVE TO BE IN A MOVIE WITH YOU AND JESS!'

'OK, Cat, calm down.' I laughed.

'Kay Kay!' Cat smiled and I wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to mine.

* * *

**A/N: heyy people people! This is more of a**_**... Callie is still planning the next Bade part so she stuck in some stuff about Sean**_**... haha anyways, I hope you liked getting into Sean's head about Beck and Jade a bit. I'll put some Bade moments in the next chapter. I promise. And then we can get to Tori's evil scheme in the chapter after that, k? This is probably the longest chapter of anything that I've written:) it's nearly 2 000 words:)**

**Kk, for the next chapter, I want 22 reviews. That is one review from all of you 22 people who have this on alert. And then if all me anonymous reviewers review then that would be AMAZIN! I all of me reviewers! I'll give a virtual... euh... let's see... I'll give you guys a virtual... chocolate chip cookie and Sean - I LOVE HIM! :D REVIEW! Press the pretty little button down there :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Kisses

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: Hello.**

**DISCLAIMER: Is Dan Schneider a short brunette 15 year old girl? I don't think so.**

* * *

Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

– _I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift_

* * *

Chapter 10: Kisses

Jade's POV

I grabbed Beck's shirt and pulled his lips to mine roughly. He kissed back, but let me lead, not wanting to upset me.

'Sean'll hurt you if you hurt me again, by the way.' I whispered.

'I know. He told me.' Beck replied.

'I didn't know you talked to Sean.'

'I don't. He texted me. Did Cat give him my number?'

'Probably. Kiss me.' I smirked as he pressed his lips to mine, still cautious.

* * *

Beck's POV

Jade and I spent the day lying on her bed kissing and watching TV. It was nice. I wish I'd never cheated on her. That would have made this perfect. But I can't turn back time unfortunately. I kissed Jade softly and hugged her to me. She smiled for the first time since we got back together... although she does smile for Trina a lot. But this is the first time she smiled for me. And I smiled back and kissed her again.

'You're so beautiful.' I whispered.

'You too.' Jade smiled. I hugged her to me and she wrapped her arms around my chest. I stroked her hair and soon we fell asleep.

* * *

Trina's POV

Beck and Jade locked me out of the room that I'm sharing with Jade... but I have Beck's room key so I can sleep there, right? At least Jade is a bit happier, though she's still wary... anyways, Jade will be happier and then we can all be friends again. Though I'll never forgive Tori for that. Unless Jade and I get to do stuff to her this week. If Jade doesn't spend the week sucking face with Beck. Well, I'm glad she's healing.

* * *

Jade's POV

I woke up curled up in Beck's chest. He smelt like Axe. But doesn't he always. It's the purple one that he uses. I love it. I kissed his neck and then moved up to his lips. He responded instantly, pulling me even closer to him if that was possible. I felt his hands on my hips and his hair between my fingers. This felt so good. But he still has to earn my trust completely. For now though, we're just Beck and Jade. No Tori. no Sean. No cheating. I kissed Beck hungrily before leading him to find some coffee.

* * *

Beck's POV

After I bought Jade coffee, we walked to the pool since Jade couldn't go on any of the rides. And she wouldn't sit in the sun so once we found a quiet spot in the shade; we sat down, my arm around her shoulders while she sipped her coffee.

'You smell nice.' Jade kissed my jaw lightly before leaning her head against my shoulder.

'I love you.' I whispered, kissing her forehead and leaning my head on hers. For now, we had some peace. Hopefully it will last.

'...I love you, too.' Jade whispered back. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we sat watching people for awhile, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

~Later, Jade's POV~

Beck has been so sweet. And I'm pretty sure he's not just using me... he loves me. Right? But I don't want to lose him. Every fight we have is sort of just my way of showing how much I care about him. It's not necessarily the best way, and, maybe if I didn't turn everything into a fight, he wouldn't have cheated. But I'm not someone who likes to show or tell my feelings. Unless I'm really, really upset. Then I tell Beck. Or for that one time, Tori. But I'm never going to Tori again. And I'm never dumping Beck again. Every time we break up, girls flock around him like vultures. And it kills me inside to see all those girls around him. I love Beck.

'Beck?' I asked.

'Yeah?' he smiled at me from his seat across from me. We were eating dinner.

'Where's Tori? I haven't seen her since Trina and I threw her in the pool.' I smirked, remembering Tori's face.

'I don't know. I haven't seen her since before we got back together. She's avoiding me.' Beck replied.

'Good.' I smirked.

'Yeah. I know. You know she was just using me to make someone jealous?' Beck said. 'But no one knew about us except... Tori likes Andre.'

'Hah! Serves you right! You cheated and she was just using you!' I exclaimed.

'I'm sorry...' Beck looked at his hands. I reached over to him and tilted his chin up, pulling him into a kiss.

'I love you.' I whispered once I pulled away. It had just been a sweet kiss. A lot of our kisses were more possessive. Even Beck is possessive of me. But I guess the whole making me jealous thing is to make me show that I care. Maybe if I said 'I love you' more often, he wouldn't flirt with other girls or kiss them.

'I love you more.' Beck stated.

'So not true. I definitely love you more.' I replied.

'Fine.'

'You're not going to argue with me?'

'No. You definitely love me more. I'm a cheater. I feel horrible by the way, but still...' Beck grimaced and looked away from me. I pulled him into a kiss again.

'Beck...' I muttered.

'I love you so much.' Beck said. He's such a sap...

'I know.' I replied as our food came. There's a chocolate chip cookie in the side of my plate. WTF?

'Why did they give her a cookie?' Beck asked the waiter.

'I think she's pretty.' He replied, also handing me a rose. WTF? Can't he see that I'm with Beck?

'Well, you need to back off. This is my girlfriend. Stay away from her.' Beck growled. The waiter nodded and left. I smirked.

'You're so hot when you get possessive like that.' I smirked, taking his hand. After eating, we ordered desert and that stupid waiter kept flirting with me. Beck looked like he was about to explode. 'Calm down. I'll handle it.' I smirked.

I stood up and walked over to a waitress. 'Excuse me, miss?'

'Oh! How can I help you?' the woman smiled. At least she isn't hitting on Beck like that waitress in Skybucks last month...

'I need to speak to the owner of this restaurant. And don't you dare say no!' I hissed.

'I'll see if he can help you.' She squeaked, running off to the back.

I sat down with Beck and a few minutes later, the owner came out.

'Yes? I'm very busy right now so this better be really important.' He said.

'Our waiter is constantly flirting with me.' I stated. 'And I'm clearly here on a date.'

'Which waiter is yours?'

'Ross.'

'I'll talk to him. For the rest of the evening, Jenny will be your waitress. And you won't have to worry about her flirting with your date. Either of you. She has a boyfriend.'

'Thank you.' Beck smiled. I kissed him before Jenny took our desert dishes and got us the check. Which Beck paid before we thanked her and left. She smiled and waved as we walked out the door. She seems very nice. Then my phone went off when we were walking back to the hotel.

'Hello?'

'Hi Jade. I know that this is probably an inconvenient time but I need help.'

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally finished this YAY! :) I hope it was OK... and that everyone liked it :) I don't know if I'll get to Tori's plan next chapter but I will have some Bade fluff in it as well as a phone convo... anyways REVIEW and tell me what you think. I'll ask for 15 reviews since last chapter I got 11 and 22 of you have this on alert. So press the pretty little button down there. Byee *inserthearthere:)* btw if I get 15 reviews tonight and tomorrow, I'll try to update tomorrow night... NO PROMISES since I do have to start revising for me mock exams in six weeks... and school gets out at 16h20 but i dont get home til 17h00 at least. and then i have work to do. plus im getting ready for a move... byee...**


	11. Chapter 11: Ecclesia Loves Purple:

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: Hello. So obviously, I found a bit of time... this chapter is named for one of me best mates, Ecclesia. She's amazing :) but the chapter title also has nothing to do with the chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: I tried kidnapping Victorious... but I got abducted by tall, green, glowing aliens instead so it's still not mine...bye...**

* * *

On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Even angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

Love The Way You Lie – Cher Lloyd's Version

* * *

Chapter 11: Ecclesia Loves Purple

Jade's POV

'Sure. What do you need help with? It's not like I was in the middle of a date with my boyfriend who I love very much and will wait patiently but still have nothing to do while we wait.' I replied. It was Fausto. And for those of you who forgot him, he drove Trina and me to the park.

'Sorry, Jadey. It's just–'

'Don't. Call. Me. Jadey.' I hissed.

'Sorry, Jade. Anyways, it's mine and Jenny's anniversary tomorrow and I don't know what to get her. I think she was your waitress. **(A/N: I used her there for a reason:)**. I was wondering if you had any ideas that aren't too cheesy. She can be kinda girly but has a darker side.'

'Get her scissors.' I replied.

'Why scissors? Jade! That's not helpful!' Fausto exclaimed.

'Hey, Beck? If we were having our one year anniversary, and I was a little bit girlier, what would you get me?' I asked.

'Something meaningful that you'll like. A lot. Because if you didn't like it, youd probably give it back to me.'

'I WOULD NOT!' I exclaimed.

'Calm down, Jade!' Fausto exclaimed from the other end of the phone. 'You just about killed my left ear!'

'Good. You don't use it anyways.' I replied.

'JADE!' Fausto and Beck exclaimed.

'It's true.' I told them. 'Anyways, Fausto, get her something pretty that isn't tacky. Something simple. Like a silver chain with a... F? I don't know. I'm not good at all this sappy stuff... thus the reason you got lemonade.'

'You know, I love you too much to complain, Jade. The best gift was being with you that day.' Beck replied.

'You're such a sap.' I smirked.

'But you still love me.'

'Yes. For some reason unknown to me, I still love you. As annoying as you are.'

'Guys?' oh, right, Fausto's still on the phone...

'Just get her a pretty necklace that means something for your relationship. Like we have circles since hearts can break but circles go on forever.' Beck told him.

'And don't tell anyone he said that! NO ONE!' I exclaimed. 'Bye, Fausto!'

'Bye.' And with that, I hung up and attacked Beck's lips with my own. Then we finished walking back to the hotel so we could kiss without people seeing. And only kiss. Because I'm pregnant and I'm not doing anything while I'm pregnant. Even though I could if I wanted... but I won't.

* * *

Tori's POV

Beck deserves someone better than Jade. Not me obviously since I like Andre. But maybe... Cat? Cat and Beck would make a cute couple. And I really don't much like Sean. He's really mean to me. And he always sides with Jade about things. It's as if he doesn't know when they're wrong. They're like the same person. Ugh... they're always wrong.

As soon as we get back to school, Jade will be sorry she ever did anything to me. She won't even know what's hit her.

* * *

Trina's POV

Tori's disappeared thankfully. But we're going back to Beck's grandparents' place today. I thought I'd never hate my own sister but I was completely wrong. I hate her.

* * *

Beck's POV

Jade is warm. She's curled up in my arms, sleeping. We'd been like this ever since we got home last night. She's so peaceful when she sleeps...

'Ugh... what time is it?' Jade groaned, shifting slightly in my arms.

'I dunno. Eleven or something. You're cute when you sleep.' I smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Whatever...' Jade muttered, burying her face in my neck. She would usually tell me not to say that sort of thing. I felt her nipping and kissing my neck slightly before she sank her teeth into my neck.

'OW! Jade!' I exclaimed. I pulled her out of my neck and found her to be asleep. I hugged her to my chest and allowed her to continue sleeping.

* * *

Jess' POV

Sean and Cat were auditioning for the parts of Starling and Natalie. I can't wait to find out who's cast. I'm sitting in on the casting since the casting director is sick and wants the opinions of the actors. Since he doesn't want anyone to absolutely hate their cast mates. And he's constantly sick. So Callie, Lily and I are doing the casting now. Though I'm not sure why he wants Lily, who's four, to help with casting.

'Hi! I'm Cat! But I'm a person! Not an animal!' Cat bounced in. 'And that's Sean! He's my boyfriend!'

'Hi.' And of course Cat's dragged Sean in with her. though they're supposed to read separately.

'Hey guys.' Callie smiled. 'Just tell me a bit about yourselves, and then we'll begin.'

'A short bit, Cat!' I said.

'WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?' Cat screeched.

'Just don't talk about your brother.' I replied.

'Kay Kay!' Cat exclaimed. 'I'm Cat! I'm 15 years old! But I can totes portray a 23 year old because otherwise I wouldn't audition! I love cupcakes! Especially red velvet cupcakes!'

'I'm Sean. I'm 17. I love acting. That's the reason I'm here. And it would be amazing to be in a movie with two of my favourite girls in the world.' Sean smiled.

'Me?' Cat asked.

'Of course. I love you.'

'Who's the second? And why did you say two of your favourite girls?' Cat asked.

'You, Jess, and Jade. But you're my favourite out of the three of you.'

'YAY!'

'OK, moving on...' Callie smiled. 'Whenever you guys are ready, begin the scene where Natalie and Starling are talking about Zealand.'

'Kay Kay!' Cat smiled. 'Starling, you have to tell her!'

'Nate, I'll break Gemma's heart if I leave her!' Sean replied, a sad look on his face.

'You'll hurt yourself more than you'll hurt Gemma.' Cat told him, looking even sadder. 'Zealand still loves you. And she's leaving for England tomorrow unless you stop her!'

'But... I... I can't let Gemma hurt.'

'She'll get over you. Zealand will never love again!' Cat exclaimed. 'It's a surprise she ever loved you in the first place! She's a sociopath! They don't feel! She doesn't really feel much for Johanna! She's an amazing actress so it looks like she does but really, she doesn't really care. Mckenna is the one who looks after Johanna the most! Zealand needs you! She never feels anything unless she's with you! She _loves_ you!'

'No, Nate, no.' Sean frowned and turned away from Cat, ending the scene.

'That was brill, guys. I'll ring you meself if you get the part.' Callie smiled at them. 'Bye.'

'Bye!' and then Sean and Cat were gone.

'I like them.' Callie said. 'What do you think, Lily?'

'I like them! Cat is pretty!' Lily smiled. 'But Sean looks kind of scary.'

'Jess?'

'They're brilliant. But I shouldn't vote because I'll be biased for them since they're two of me best mates.'

'It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell the director that.' Callie laughed. 'We'll see the next few and then decide.'

* * *

Beck's POV

'I had the weirdest dream.' Jade muttered when she woke up. 'We were vampires and I was drinking Sean's blood and then snogging you.'

'...'

'Beck?'

'...'

'Beck?'

'...'

'Beck!' I kissed her.

'Mmmm...' Jade licked her lips and pushed me out of bed. 'Can you pack my stuff up?'

'Jade!'

'Cheater!'

'Fine.' I smiled and began to pack when my phone began to ring. I tossed it to Jade so she could answer it and the first thing I heard when she picked up was a loud scream which caused Jade to hold the phone as far away from her as she could under a pillow.

'CAT! STOP SCREAMING!' Jade screamed into the phone. 'Give the phone to Sean!'

* * *

Jade's POV

'How'd you know I was with her?' Sean asked me.

'I just did.'

'Cat and I got cast in Back to December alongside Jess.' Sean said. That must be why Cat was screaming about Back to December. That was all I could understand from what she said though.

'Sean! That's amazing!' I smiled. 'I can't wait to see you guys in it!' I exclaimed. Beck looked at me questioningly. 'Sean, Cat and Jess got the three main roles in Back to December.'

'So, we're meeting Jess in a few so I got to go but Cat really wanted you to know. Talk to you soon!' Sean exclaimed before hanging up.

'You're stuff is packed.'

'Cool. Come here.' I smirked before crashing my lips to Beck's as soon as I could reach him.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I'm so horrible at keeping updating promises. I had things to do all week so... anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**And at the anonymous reviewer who didn't put a name and reviewed chapter 9, this message is for you if you're reading this. I KNOW THAT NOT ALL GIRLS ARE SHALLOW BLOND SKINNY SLUTS! Beck was **_**exaggerating**_**! And anyways, this is my story. If you don't like it, don't read it! You can't just say that I don't know that not all girls are like that. You don't know me. If you knew me, you'd know I don't think that. So one girl happened to walk up to him and had blond hair and started flirting? SO WHAT? NO ONE CARES! Anyways, I didn't write about any other girls. Don't just assume people think something because they write something in a story. He was exaggerating and the one girl happened to be blond. Who's to say she was a slut? Sometimes, girls can flirt with guys, be blond and not be sluts. It's possible.**

**Kay Kay, moving on from that, I hope you guys liked the chapter. 15 reviews for an update by Wednesday. There are 22 of you who have this on alert so 15 reviews shouldn't be a problem.**

**Byee:)**


	12. Chapter 12: The Movie Set

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Movie Set

Jade's POV

I glared at Tori the entire car ride back to Daisy and Max's house. Beck had an arm wrapped around me and him, Trina and I were in the very back and Tori was alone in the middle row. She was talking to Daisy and Max about something that interested Daisy quite a lot. Once the car had stopped, we all got out and I followed Beck to his room. He was being a gentleman and carrying my stuff. But instead of sleeping in the guest room with Tori and Trina, I'm sharing Beck's room.

'I love this room.' I smirked. It smells of Beck.

'I hate it. How do you like it?'

'It smells of you.' I explained. I kissed him and sat on the bed.

'BECKETT JAMES OLIVER! GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!' I heard Daisy shout from the kitchen.

'Ugh. No offense, but I detest your grandmum.' I said.

'You're not alone. She hates you. So I hate her as well, Jade.' Beck kissed my forehead and took my hand before leading me down to the kitchen.

'She can't hear this. Get out!' Daisy snapped when she saw me with Beck.

'No.' I snapped back.

'This is my house; you'll do as I say!' Daisy replied.

'I'm Jade West. I do what I want regardless of whose house I'm in.' I smirked. She glared at me. I glared back. Mine is better.

'Beckett James Oliver, I do not like that you date that infernal creature!' Daisy exclaimed, pointing at me. I continued to glare at her.

'_Jade_ is not a creature! She's a _person_!' Beck snapped, pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

'I don't care, Beckett. She is not welcome here.' Daisy informed him.

'I don't care!' Beck snapped, pulling me away to his room.

'I love your hair...' I muttered, running a hand through his hair as if he were a kid.

'...Jade? Are you OK?' Beck asked.

'I'm fine!' I smiled.

'OK. It's just because you _never_ compliment me.' He smiled and kissed my forehead.' Let's get some sleep.'

'Sure.' I smiled and curled up next to him in his bed after closing the door and locking it so Daisy or Tori couldn't do anything to us.

* * *

Trina's POV

Jade is happy again. I'm glad. She was so upset after she and Beck broke up. Along with the stress of the teenage pregnancy which I think she's just trying to avoid thinking about. She refuses to talk about it. And she won't even go near small kids. Though she probably didn't before the pregnancy. She doesn't strike me as the "kid lover" type. Though who knows? It's Jade. She is probably the most unpredictable person in the entire school. Yet Tori still gets all the leads. Jade's the one with the talent.

Tori is an annoying brat. She goes around acting as if I'm the spoiled brat but it's really her! I gave up so much for her when we were kids! Like when there was only one mango ice cream left and we both wanted it. I let her have it. And then there was that time when we both wanted the same toy but mum and dad didn't want us to have the same one in case they got mixed up. She got it because I let her. I stopped arguing and let her have it! And then she had to come to my school! She ruined everything! People thought I was annoying before! But now they hate me even more because they see her being all "nice". Newsflash! Victoria Vega is a bitch! She is the worst sister in the entire world!

She stole my boyfriend one time! I had him over so we could work on a project together. And then she went and flirted with him while I went to get some snacks and next thing I knew, the next day they were dating and he broke up with me over TheSlap! I can't believe my own sister would do that to me! And no one ever believed that she treats me with the same amount of respect she does for the dirt on her shoes: none!

'Hey Trina!' Tori smiled brightly as she walked into the room.

'I hate you.' I replied, turning to look at my PearPhone to check TheSlap. I looked at Sean's profile page since Cat had texted me saying that I had to look at his profile page. He'd posted some pictures of him and Cat. And some of him and a girl that looked like Jade. And a both the Jade-look-alike and Cat. And... Callie Gignoux? Really? When did they meet? They were all tagged as "Sean, Cat and Jess' Awesome Movie Adventures :D... UNICORNS WILL RULE THE WORLD!". Unicorns? Really? Well I guess Cat was probably the one who posted this album even though it's on Sean's page not hers. They're on each other's accounts a lot. I would know. I got a message from Cat saying that she loved blue hair dye and she was going to dye Tori's hair blue. But it was Sean who dyed it and Tori had to go to a hairdresser to get it fixed! It was the funniest thing ever! I really want to dye her hair black! She'd hate that _even more_ than dark blue! That would be so funny. I'll have to talk to Jade and Sean so we can plan it.

* * *

Tori's POV

Jade will pay! I'm going to... well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. We'll just have to wait and see how my plan turns out. Though it of course will work because I'm just that awesome.

* * *

Sean's POV

Trina just posted on my wall asking when I met Callie. Cat is laughing so hard because of that. I guess no one told her.

**To Trina**

**From Sean**

**I'm in Callie's movie: Back To December**

**:D**

**To Sean**

**From Trina**

**LUCKY!**

**To Trina**

**From Cat**

**HI TRINA!**

**To Cat**

**From Trina**

**Hi... (:**

Then Cat's phone went off. She put it on speaker and smiled.

'HI TRINA!' Cat exclaimed.

'Hey Cat. Hi Sean.' Trina said happily.

'How'd you know I put it on speaker?' Cat asked.

'You're Cat Valentine. You always put it on speaker if Sean's with you. Plus every time Jade's rang you while she wanted to talk without him, she's had to tell you to take it off speaker about five times.' Trina laughed. 'So, you guys got cast in Callie Gignoux's Back To December? Cool.' Gignoux

'Yeah. Along with Jade's other neighbour, Jess. You remember her? You guys had that argument over a part in that play last year.' I smirked at Cat.

'OH MY GOSH I DO! That blond girl? She wanted my part!' Trina exclaimed.

'But she didn't have the right hair and Sikowitz lost the brown wig. And she couldn't dye her hair.' Cat smiled.

'Yet now her hair is black.' Trina commented. It was true. Jess had dyed her hair. It used to be blond. But then a few days before Tori came, she died it green. But now it's black. She likes colour sometimes but she usually just streaks the colour in.

'With green streaks!' Cat exclaimed.

'I know, Cat. She's one of my best friends. One of my few _real_ friends.' Trina replied.

'Trina, you've got tons of friends.' I told her.

'But not all of them like me! She actually likes me now! She used to hate me! But now we're becoming friends!' Trina exclaimed.

'Yet you still forgot her for a bit!' I replied.

'It's midnight and I'm dead tired! Why do you think my brain isn't functioning?' Trina snapped in a very Jade-like manner.

'Go to sleep, Trina. We'll talk later.' I said before Cat could protest. Cat needs to sleep too.

'Goodnight.' Trina chirped.

'Goodnight, Trina.' Cat and I replied before hanging up. I pulled Cat into a hug and laid down on my bed. After a few minutes, we were both asleep.

* * *

Jess' POV

Is it just me, or is Callie crazy? Seriously. She asked us all out to lunch, showed up 15 minutes late with a big bag of gummy bears, and bought Lily a stuffed giraffe all before starting an animated conversation with Cat and Lily about whether flying monkeys and flying turtles are friends. Cat says they are, Lily says they aren't. Callie was on Cat's side. So Carly, the girl playing Gemma, she joined Lily so she wouldn't be alone. So did Lily's mum since Lily couldn't go without her mum being there. But Sean and I just watched and laughed at them. I think she is crazy.

She could be Sikowitz' younger sister! She was wearing a tight t-shirt with a unicorn on it, black skinny jeans and trainers with holes in the bottoms because she can't be arsed to go buy a new pair of shoes. Really? She has so much more time than other people and she chooses to skip out on the shoes? She's funny though. She's just so random and spontaneous. And if she's confused, she won't ask, she just changes the topic and starts talking about something random. At rehearsal the other day, she argued with Sean for an entire hour in French about whether monkeys should be allowed to vote! Seriously? Monkeys? Voting?

But anyways, Callie is bonkers. But she's fun to be around. Even if she starts speaking randomly in foreign languages that no one but Sean understands.

I smiled at her when I arrived on set. We were shooting the scene where Zealand and McKenna leave New York. I walked over to Lily.

'Morning, Lil.' I smiled at her. She smiled back happily.

'Hi Jess!' Lily exclaimed. Her blond curls bouncing up and down as she jumped.

'Good morning, Olivia.' I smiled at Olivia McKernan, Lily's mum, as I poured myself some coffee from the pot that Callie had brought in when we started so we wouldn't have to go buy coffee.

'Morning, Jess.' Olivia smiled back at me. She doesn't like me. She thinks I'm a bad influence on Lily. But she's the one who auditioned Lily for a movie where the mum is supposed to be a sociopath and wear dark clothes as well. I have black hair with green and purple streaks and I wear the same style of clothes as Jade.

'Olivia, Jess is a very good influence. She's sweet and funny! Don't hate her!' Callie exclaimed, walking in to refill her coffee. She smiled at me and ruffled Lily's hair. 'Cat and Sean should be here soon.'

'Good.' Olivia muttered, leading Lily to her dressing room.

'I'll go get changed.' I smiled and went to change, leaving Callie alone to her thoughts and her iPod, which was blasting Avenged Sevenfold out of her iPod speakers. The director and extras were standing around along with the tech people and whatever other people were there. But Callie's working on the sequel to another series she's writing: Avenged. I smiled and changed into the loose white dress that Zealand wears in the first scene. I washed the make-up off my face and pulled my hair let Aly, my make-up artist, re-apply the foundation, lip gloss and pale green eye shadow that they've decided Zealand wears in the first scene. I'm portraying a model so I guess I do have to look simple. That's one of the reasons they chose me. I'm tall, skinny, not perfect, but I could be a model if I wanted. We're doing a photo shoot later today for me, Sean, Cat and the rest of the main cast.

'JESS!' Laura screamed when she saw me. I hugged her tightly.

'Long time no see, bestest buddy!' I smirked at her. She returned my smirk and began to change into the short, sparkly silver dress that she wore for her first scene. She's playing JayC, Zealand's best model friend. They're both working for the same designer who refuses to give them up to another designer. Zealand also designs stuff though and the designer she works for, Freya, gets the designs made up and they sell pretty well. And Freya gets some of the cut but Zealand gets most of the money.

'I can't wait to shoot with you!' Laura exclaimed. She comes in in the third scene.

'I know! And we've got Sean and Cat!' I smiled. Ha-ha I dress like Jade but I'm just like Cat. Except I don't get distracted so easily. This will be fun.

'Jess! Hurry up!' the director, Jack, exclaimed. I smiled and followed him out to the other room. I went on stage with Lily, Alexis and Bonkers, the cat who plays Zealand's cat, Avan.

'OK! ACTION!' Jack exclaimed and we began.

'I'm going to miss you, my sweet.' I purred as I stroked Bonkers' fur. He purred and nuzzled me. We were good friends. I placed him in the Cat carrier and closed it, picking up the suitcase and the carrier and smiling at Lily.

'Mummy, why do we have to move?' Lily asked. She's been talking in British English ever since she got cast since her character was born in England and spent the first four years of her life in London. It's cute.

'Because I need to go home, Sweetie. Don't worry. You'll love it.' I replied.

'New York is our home!'

'That's the same thing you said about London two months ago, Joey!' I exclaimed, faking slight annoyance.

'Zealand, the taxi's waiting.' Alexis says.

'Thanks Kenna.' I smile and follow Alexis through a door with Lily, Bonkers and the suitcase.

'Brilliant!' Jack says. 'You girls are great! Let's shoot scene two before we head to the photo shoot. Sean, Cat and Carly! You three need to be on set for this!'

'Kay Kay!' Cat exclaims as they walk on set in their costumes. Cat's got on a tight green dress, and she's dyed her hair back to brown for the movie. I smile and stand outside the front of the set where it starts.

'ACTION!'

'OMYGOSH YOU'RE ZEALAND JOGIA!' a blond girl exclaims, trying to hug me but I push her away. Quickly, a few more guys and girls were surrounding me. I plastered on an annoyed look and tried to push past them into the "restaurant".

'I GET IT! You all love me! But please! Just let me through!' I exclaimed angrily.

'OI! GET OFF HER!' came a man's voice. It was Danny, the guy playing the restaurant owner.

'Zealand! I'm so sor-' Alexis began but I interrupted her.

'Kenna! Calm down! Don't worry!' I exclaimed and sat down beside her with Lily on my other side.

'Gemma!' and there's Sean's first line.

'Zealand, this is Gemma, my girlfriend.' Sean smiles at me.

'Wait! She's that girl who left you in the park four years ago!' Carly exclaims. I groan and leave. I walk into the "bathroom" and Sean follows me.

'Zealand?' he asks. I stare up into his eyes. 'Are you OK?'

'I'm fine!' I snap as I finish re-applying my lip gloss. Then I stomp back out to the restaurant. He follows.

'So, Zealand, who's Johanna's father?' Carly asks, smiling down at Lily.

'Star-Wait!' I begin to laugh. I messed up my line.

'I bet it's Starling!' Carly exclaims, forgetting that I messed up.

'Carly! She said the wrong thing!' JayC laughs.

'And we need to restart.' Jack smiles at my mistake and we restart. At least I've not got an audience for a play. After shooting the restaurant scene twice more and the party scene six times (some of the models forgot their cues and Cat was talking to Callie about flying animals. What is it about them and flying animals? But then Laura said she invited Elysia instead of Ecclesia and Cat stalked off too early and Sean forgot to slap me). It was fun. I laughed and leaned my head on Sean's shoulder as we drove to the photo shoot. I leaned over and whispered to Cat to start tickling Sean and we spent the car ride tickling him until he was begging us to stop. It was hilarious.

* * *

Jade's POV

Beck is so sweet. He bought me a pair of electric blue scissors with black stripes. They're amazing. I love him. Even though he cheated on me with Tori. Which I'm still mad about.

'Jade?' Beck smiled at me.

'Yeah?' I smiled back. He pulled me into his arms.

'I love you.' He replied, kissing me and then led me down to the kitchen. Beck glared at Daisy and sat down, pulling me into his lap. He stroked my hair and then Trina was sitting across from us.

'Morning Jade. Morning Beck.' Trina smiled. I smiled back at her and took a bite from the plate of mango that she'd just handed me.

'Morning Trina!' Beck and I smiled.

'She has really soft hair.' Beck said randomly. Trina reached over and stroked the side of my head.

'Yeah, Beck. She does.' Trina replied with a smile. Beck is so childish!

'You're such a child.' I muttered. They just laughed. I continued to eat the mango.

* * *

Beck's POV

'You're so pretty.' I kissed Jade's forehead. Once we were back up in my room.

'You're getting creepy.' Jade told me. I just laughed.

'Am I not allowed to compliment my girlfriend?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'Because.'

'You secretly love it, Jadey.'

'DON'T CALL ME JADEY!' Jade screeched.

'I love you.' I told her, kissing her softly. She responded instantly and pressed herself to me. She trusts me a bit more than before. I'm glad. I poured my heart into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and fisted my hair. I smiled into the kiss and I could feel her smirking back at me. I kissed her cheek when we pulled apart and she smiled up at me.

'I love you, too.' She replied. And then everything was right in the world. Jade loves me. And I love her. We're no longer a broken couple. We're still perfect together. I love her so fucking bad. I could never live without her. Ever.

* * *

**A/N: there's a nice, long chapter for you all. I'm really sorry this took so long. And I apologise for the fact that this is mostly about Jess. And a bit Sean. But mostly Jess. But we got some bademance into the chapter so maybe you'll forgive me. And I'm going to get to Tori's plan. I promise! It will be in the next chapter. Or maybe the one after that. But no promises. And please review. PLEASE! But no promises for when I'll update. I've got exams starting on the 14****th**** and then they end the 21****st****. And I'm still getting a massive amount of homework. So I can't promise when I'll update next. Sorry. But please review. This chapter was a lot of work for me, even if you guys don't like it. But I hope you do:) it's 8 pages long on word and the actual chapter part without the A/Ns and DISCLAIMER is 3039 words long. It's really long. But I didn't update early enough so I made the chapter longer. I hope that's all right:) and I hope it didn't bore anyone. The scenes from the movie Sean, Cat and Jess are in is actually from a story I'm working on. It's about Zealand Jogia (named after Avan) and what happens to her when she goes back to Hollywood. And she has her daughter, Johanna, and her friends, JayC, Natalie and Starling but she dumped Starling before she left for England, so now he's pissed at her. And she's a world famous model:) it's fun to write.**

**xxxBYExxx *insert heart here 'cause I love you guys***

**Happy Week End.**

**oh yeah before I forget, I was thinking of writing a story about Sean and it would take place before this and be about his life before Victorious. Yeah, I love my darling OC :D so what do you guys think of that? It would still be Victorious because it would have all the characters. It would just be more about Sean than the others. But since I always have him with Cat... LOL! anyways, just tell me what you guys think and then I'll decide:)**

**btw I changed me name. but whenever I change it, it will always have Callie in it. Or Gignoux. Or CG.**

**xxxBYExxx I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	13. Chapter 13: TORI'S PLAN PUT TO ACTION

**BOYK**

**A/N: Hi. For anyone interested in reading the story about Sean, it's called Me Against The Music and I posted the prologue earlier.**

**DISCLAIMER: I think we all know who owns Victorious. HINT: It ain't me.**

* * *

Chapter 13: TORI'S PLAN PUT TO ACTION

Tori's POV

We're finally back in California. I can finally ruin Jade. First stop: Cat's house. I got some tears to run and pretended to be in hysterics. I rang the bell and waited.

'Hi Tori!' Cat smiled. But then she saw my tears. 'What's wrong?'

'J-Jade... she... she...' I sobbed. 'She was so mean!'

'Jade isn't mean. It was probably just a joke, Tori. She doesn't do things to actually hurt her. Plus, you did go behind her back in a relationship with Beck.' Cat told me. Ugh! Why doesn't she believe me?

'N-no! She and B-Beck planned that! Just t-to give m-me a b-bad n-name! She knew! She wanted me hurt! But th-then she didn't stop there! She got Trina on her side! She – they – they threw me into a pool and insulted me and caused everyone there to hate me except for Beck's grandparents!' I wailed. Cat hugged me. There's the Cat I know. 'And Trina's my sister! And she hates me! She wouldn't even listen to my side of the story!'

'Oh Tori! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Come inside! I'll get you something to drink! What would you like?' Cat asked. She led me to her room and sat me on her bed.

'I'll have whatever you want to give me.' I replied with a shaky voice.

'KAY KAY!' Cat smiled. 'I made lemonade earlier! I'll bring that! And cupcakes!' then she bounced out of the pink room. This is going so well. Cat believes me. So everyone will be against Jade.

I can't wait until this is complete. I'll have my reputation back, and Jade will be ruined. And Andre will want me.

'I'm back!' Cat smiled and handed me a glass of lemonade. 'I don't know how to make it pink. Sorry.'

'It's alright, Cat. It doesn't matter. You made it amazingly.' I told her, taking a sip of the overly sweetened lemonade. Cat beamed at me.

'Are you OK?' she asked.

'I think. I'm happier now because you're my friend.' I smiled at her. She smiled back and then stood up.

'LET'S WATCH MOVIES!' she exclaimed, running to put a DVD into the player. 'We're watching Step Up 3.'

'OK.' I smiled at Cat as she put the DVD in. We watched a few movies before we were both asleep.

* * *

Jade's POV

Trina has been amazing. She's been so helpful and she's been there for me. I'm so glad I had someone with me. And even now that I'm back with Beck, it doesn't mean that I've ditched her. We're going to the shopping centre today just to hang out and get me out of the house. Because as much as I want to, I can't sit around doing nothing all day. Beck is going to some sports thing with Robbie and I don't want to go because if Beck knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from other girls. Also, Robbie wouldn't let him cheat.

'So, where do you want to go first?' Trina asked.

'Hot Topic.' I replied. We went in and looked around. I found an Avenged Sevenfold hoodie and a bright blue T-shirt that was perfect for Cat. It had a unicorn on it and said "MY OTHER RIDE IS A UNICORN". And it was her birthday the day school started back up so I had to get her something.

I'm not really sure why Trina chose to take me shopping. It's not like I actually like shopping. Oh well. I'm with Trina so it doesn't matter. But then we saw Tori with Cat. What are they doing together? Cat's my best friend!

'Jade!' Cat screeched.

'Hi Cat!' I smiled at her.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO Tori?' Cat exclaimed angrily. WOW! Cat is never angry!

'Do what?' I asked.

'YOU RUINED ME!' _it_ exclaimed.

'Cat, she went behind my back with Beck. I've done nothing.' I explained calmly.

'She told me you and Beck planned it to give her a bad name!' Cat exclaimed.

'Cat, who are you going to believe? Your best friend, or _that_?' I asked.

'You.' Cat hugged me. I returned her hug and glared at _it_.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVE HER! SHE SET ME UP!' _it_ exclaimed.

'Tori, Jade would never do something that mean. Sure, she is cold. Sometimes. But she isn't so mean where she would make someone think Beck loved them.' Cat told her. I smiled and wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulders.

'Yeah, Vega. So just get lost and stay away from us.' I snapped. I hugged Cat again and realised she was crying. 'Cat! What's wrong?'

'I'm so sorry I believed her!' Cat sobbed.

'Cat! It's not your fault! Don't worry! Here're some sweets!' I hugged her and handed her a small pack of Sourpatch.

'YAY! I LOVE SOURPATCH!' Cat beamed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back before leading her and Trina away from a bright red Victoria Vega. I think she might be mad.

'Are you sure it's OK to hurt Tori like that?' Cat asked.

'What she did was worse.' I replied before leading them into the food court. 'I'm hungry.'

'YAY! Food!' Cat smiled and ran to the MacDonald's. I groaned. I don't eat fast food. Well, I don't eat... yeah, fast food. Whatever...

* * *

Beck's POV

I'm so glad Trina was there for Jade when I was being an idiot. And I'm glad they've maintained that friendship. I think Jade needed it. I'm going over to hang out with Sean and Jess. Video games and stuff. Then I get to take Jade out for dinner. I can't wait. It's all I can think about.

'BECK!' Jess ran up to me and hugged me before I could even say anything. Jess and Cat are the only girls Jade lets me hug. I love hanging out with Jess and Cat. But I love Jade so much more. I don't think I have the ability to _not_ love Jade. She's my entire life. The affair with Tori was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life. I'll never do it again. And I wish Andre would ask her out already. Then she'd be taken and Jade and I wouldn't have to worry about her.

'Hey Jess.' I smiled and bumped fists with Sean and followed Jess into her basement. Sean for whatever reason, refuses to buy any videogames so we always hang out at either mine or Jess' place but usually hers because Sean is lazy. Oh well.

'COD?' Jess asked.

'Sure.' I sat down on one of the beanbags she had and waited for her to set up the PlayStation.

* * *

Tori's POV

Fine then Jade. You still have Cat. But you'll have no one! I will get you! I should pay a little visit to a certain red-head worshipping Shapiro.

'Hi Tori.' Robbie looked at me questioningly.

'Hey.' I smiled a little. 'I was just wondering, what has Jade told you about me?'

'She said you were an evil bitch and that you have no talent and you're the worst person in the entire world and–' Robbie began.

'I don't want you to list everything!' I snapped. 'Sorry. I'm just upset.'

'Um... it's alright... I guess. Do you want to come in?' he asked.

'Yeah. Thanks.' I followed him into a nice sitting room. It was very... white.

'So... what's wrong? Other than all of the stuff Jade said.' Robbie asked.

'None of it is true! Jade and Beck! They set me up! They planned for Beck to start something with me!' I exclaimed, letting some tears escape. 'And Cat! She's helping them! The three of them are set to hurt me! They want me to leave Hollywood Arts!'

'Cat is in on it?' Robbie asked. 'Cat would never do something to hurt others!'

'Not unless Jade asked her! They're best friends, Robbie! Of course Cat would help Jade!' I exclaimed.

'I'm so sorry! I'll try to help you!' Robbie exclaimed. 'Now please calm down!'

'OK...' I smiled. One down. So many more to go. But I'll have the school on my side.

'Do you want to go see a movie?' Robbie asked.

'No thanks. I need to be somewhere. You were just on the way so I figured I should warn you about Jade, Cat and Beck.' I said, standing up and heading for the door.

'Oh. OK. See you later Tori.' Robbie smiled and opened the door for me when we got to it.

'Thank you Robbie.' I smiled and left. That was so easy.

* * *

**A/N: So I FINALLY updated. I'm so sorry that I'm so horrible at getting the posts up. And there was a lack of BADEMANCE in this chapter but they're having their dinner date next chapter so there should be some bademance in there:) I can't wait to write the next chapter. I'll try to get it up this week but with exams and such... I don't know. It'll be up as soon as I can manage. And be happy. I worked on this when I was supposed to be revising for a history exam that I will have first thing tomorrow morning.**

**BTW sorry it's a little shorter than last chapter. I've been revising...**

**xCalliex**

**P.S. follow my unicorn on Twitter: AriUnicornLov3r**

**Or me: CallieJessJogia**

**xbyeex**


	14. Chapter 14: Broken All Over Again

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Ha-ha at least I've managed to get this up. I thought I'd be less busy once exams finished... But I wasn't. I had two normal school days, then on the first sports day, I skipped school (with permission) and went into town with people and then I went to the second because it was actually fun, and the third, one of me mates came over and we did me art project, and then I had the last three days and we swam and on the last, we had to put together our yearbooks because we only get them if someone in the class does them and then I went into town with a few of me mates, and then I did stuff with all of them during the first two weeks so I would see the ones that were leaving really early in the holiday and this week I had to pack up me house and move into me neighbour's house and I stayed at a mates' place for two nights as well and yesterday I was really busy so... yeah, no updates... But you guys probably want to read the story so I'll stop rambling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. AM. NOT. DAN. SCHNEIDER.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Broken All Over Again

Tori's POV

'Jade!' Cat exclaimed, handing Jade a cup of coffee.

'Hey Cat.' Jade muttered.

'You OK?' Cat asked.

'Yeah. You should go hang out with Sean. I need to see Beck.' Jade muttered. Ha-ha well she can't see Beck. I giggled to myself and wandered over to Sean.

'Cat slept with Beck.' I whispered in his ear before walking away quickly to find Beck.

'Beck! Beck!' I sobbed, allowing some stray tears to run down my cheeks.

'What, Tori?' he groaned.

'She-she h-hit me!' I sobbed.

'Go find someone who cares.' he growled before going over to Jade and kissing her cheek.

'Fuck you, Beckett Oliver.' I hissed under my breath, walking over to Robbie.

'Tori! What's wrong?' Robbie asked.

'Jade... She-she h-hit me!' I sobbed. Robbie looked at me sympathetically and glanced at my face.

'Where?' he asked, unable to see any bruises.

'Here.' I showed him a bruise on my stomach.

'Oh that must hurt!' he exclaimed. 'I'll help you.' then I heard shouting and crying.

'Beck is just my friend!' Cat sobbed, chasing after Sean.

'Cat! Just admit it! You slept with him! Everyone knows it!' Sean shouted.

'What's going on?' Jade snapped, coming to Cat's rescue.

'She slept with Beck!' Sean snapped.

'What? I've never slept with Cat!' Beck shot back.

'I can't believe this! I gave you a second chance and you betray me like this? With my best friend?' Jade hissed at Beck before turning to Cat. 'and you! How could you do that to me? You were my best friend and you betrayed me! I and to take away the thing in my life that mattered most? You make me sick!' with that, Jade stomped off, screaming at anyone who came near her and calling for Trina.

* * *

Jade's POV

'I have nothing left.' I whispered, clinging to Trina.

'you have me.' she hugged me. I hugged her back. Usually I hated anyone but Beck touching. But Trina's become like a sister to me. I love her.

'Beck was my everything! If I never cared, I'd never have given him a second chance!' I growled. 'he's going to pay!'

'Jade, calm down. Don't hurt anyone.' Trina stroked my hair. 'get some sleep.'

'goodnight, Trina.' I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

Beck's POV

She's never going to trust me again. I can't believe Sean thinks I slept with Cat. And of course Jade trusts him more right now. I stared at Sean and Jess. He's always hanging out with her now. Or he's with Jade. I groaned when Cat ran up to me.

'SAVE ME! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!' Cat screamed. I grabbed her arm.

'Cat! Calm down!' I exclaimed.

'EVERYONE HATES ME!' she cried, sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged her

'Cat…' I led her towards Sikowitz' class. 'Sikowitz and I don't hate you.'

'SEAN!' and here comes Jade. 'where is he?'

'with Jess!' Cat squeaked. With that, Jade stomped back out. I sat down in the back as opposed to my usual front row seat. Cat sat next to me, cowering into my shoulder when Jade and Sean walked in. Sean had his arm around her shoulders and she had laced her fingers with his. They sat together in the front.

* * *

Tori's POV

Ugh! I ruin Beck and Jade has Sean! Now I have to destroy his reputation. I can destroy Jess with him. This will be the best thing. Jade will be miserable.

Jade's POV

'Hey, Sean?' I smiled up at him. He's just my best friend. We're not dating.

'Yeah?' he smiled back.

'Who told you that Beck and Cat slept together?' I asked.

'Tori.' He replied.

'I'M GOING TO KILL HER!' I screamed.

'Jade?' Sean stared as I began to stomp away.

'She's trying to make me miserable.' I explained.

'OH MY GOSH! CAT!' Sean exclaimed before running off.

'VICTORIA VEGA!' I screamed as soon as I saw her. She turned around and I punched her in the face. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CAT? SHE'S NEVEWR DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!'

'Why should I tell you anything?' Tori snapped. I grabbed her by the hair.

'Cat's never done anything to you and you do this to her? Sean was everything to her! Her parents hate her, her entire family hates her! Sean, Jess and I are the only family she has! Her brother is completely useless to be a proper sibling! You took away everything from her!' I screamed, pulling on her hair even harder. She whimpered in pain. 'You're such a bitch, only caring for yourself. And nobody saw it until now. But I hope everyone treats you with the ice cold that they just treated Cat with forever! You deserve to rot. You have a good family, a good home, you go to a good school, and you act like a spoiled brat and try to ruin people's lives. Why?'

'You put me through so much emotional pain and embarrassment when I came. Why wouldn't I resent you?' Tori snapped. 'You poured coffee on my head and faked a bloody eye to hurt me. I never did anything to you.'

'Oh really? You know that girl at that diner – Mitchi's – that you made fun of for being weird? When we were all in seventh grade? The girl with the short curly brown hair that you thought was "so ugly that no one would ever love her"? And every time you saw her, you'd make fun of her. That went on for two years.' I told her. 'And the girls and guy who always stood up for her? You remember them? Do you, Victoria?'

'Yes. But how do you know?' Tori asked.

'Do you remember the last time that group of friends ever went to that diner, you and your friends beat the crap out of that poor girl? Her friends forced to watch?' I asked her.

'Yes!' she snapped. 'But that has nothing to do with you!'

'Oh those two years have _everything_ to do with me.' I hissed. 'And Cat, Sean and Jess. Take a guess at who those four people were, Victoria.'

'I-I don't know.' Tori replied.

'The girl you beat up, that was Cat. Poor, innocent little Cat. The other two girls, Jess and me. The one boy, that was Sean.' I told her. 'After that, all of us changed. Sean and I were already messed up, but we started with the black and such after that. Jess, Sean and I, we all changed. We're all different. And it's all to protect Cat from people like you. We could all hurt you even worse than you hurt Cat. And we could even do it on our own. We don't need each other around to beat up anyone. Sure, it's not the nicest of things but as long as we can protect Cat, we don't care. Cat even changed her hair. I thought it was amazing when it was curly. But she didn't want to be made fun of so she dyed it. She didn't straighten it at first but then when you came; she straightened it because she didn't want you to make fun of her.'

'But she just dyed it back.' Tori replied.

'Yeah. Because she's in a movie and her character's supposed to be brunette. The author told her she could leave it red, but Cat wanted her first real role in a movie to be perfect so she dyed it back to brown to match the character's hair. She's going to dye it Back red when the filming finishes.' I explained. 'She hates having brown hair, and it's all because of you.'

'No, it wasn't my fault. She was a hideous cow! She had acne and ugly hair! And glasses.' Tori replied. I punched her hard in the face and kneed her in the gut.

'NEVER. SPEAK. ABOUT. CAT. LIKE. THAT!' I growled, punching Tori again with every word I hissed out. By now, there was a large crowd around us. Even Sikowitz was there. But he didn't do anything. The rest of the teachers had yet to show up.

'Jade, maybe you should stop.' Sikowitz muttered. I glared at him and he didn't do anything to stop me hitting Tori again. But then I was pulled off of her.

'GET OFF OF ME!' I screeched.

'Jade! Calm down!' it was Beck. I tried to lunge at Tori again but Beck held me tightly.

'JADE WEST! Come to the principal's office now please.' I heard the intercom say. Instead I broke free of Beck's grip and rushed to Cat.

'I'm so sorry.' I whispered, pulling her close to me. 'I should have known you'd never do anything to hurt me. I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect you. And instead I hurt you.'

'Jade, it's OK. You're my best friend. I love you.' Cat hugged me back. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her lightly.

'I have to go.' I muttered, walking towards Ikner's office.

'Jade, I assume you know why you're here?' he asked.

'No. I haven't done anything.' I replied, lying easily.

'This boy says you were beating up Tori Vega.' Ikner told me.

'He's lying.' I replied, glancing at Robbie. That traitor!

'Let's ask Tori herself then.' Ikner said. He called Tori to the office and she staggered in. 'Miss Vega, did Jade do this to you?' he gestured to her already bruising face and her bleeding nose.

'Yeah.' Tori muttered.

'Well, I cannot allow such behaviour to go on in this school, Jade. Therefore, you are expelled. You already cause enough trouble and I've been very lenient with you.' Ikner said.

'BUT – YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! SHE'S EVEN WORSE THAN ME!' I exclaimed. 'SHE'S THE ONE WHO CAUSED TROUBLE BETWEEN EVERYONE! SHE HURT CAT SO BADLY! SHE TOLD SEAN THAT Cat SLEPT WITH BECK AND CAUSED SEAN TO BREAK UP WITH CAT AND THEN CAUSED ME TO SHOUT AT CAT!'

'I think this bruising is punishment enough. I will not discuss this any further with you, Jade.' Ikner said. I stormed out of the office and ran. I didn't know where I was going. But I was running. I'd just lost the only place I could go to get away from parents who hate me. Sean's parents hate me, my parents hate me, Cat's parents hate me, Jess' parents hate me, Beck's parents hate me. Everyone hates me.

'JADE! JADE!' I heard the shouts from behind me. It was Beck.

'JADE PLEASE?' and he has Cat with him.

'JADE!' and Sean.

'JADELYN!' and Jess. Seriously. I'm trying to get away from everyone. I kept running. But I stopped when I realised where I was headed. I was headed towards the area where Cat lives. But I stopped running and let them catch up with me.

'Jade.' Beck kissed my forehead and held me close. 'What happened?'

'Ikner expelled me.' I replied.

'Oh Jade...' Cat hugged me before beginning to sob. 'I'm sorry! This is all my fault! If I'd just been stronger then Tori never would have tried to hurt you. She never would have done anything. You never would have tried to get back at her.'

'Cat, none of this is your fault. You, Jess and Sean all pretended like you'd never known her. I tried to get back at her. And it's ended like this. I love you, Kitty Cat.' I hugged her. 'You're my best friend. Don't try to put yourself down. It's never your fault. Ever. You're too sweet and wonderful to be at fault. It was all me. It's my own fault.'

'Jade...' Sean pried Cat off of me so that Beck could hold me closer to him. He held me and kissed me. I kissed him back and allowed him to take me back to school to clear out my locker. We took my stuff back to mine and he stayed with me even when I ignored him for three hours and called Trina to tell her what happened and just talk about stuff. He didn't even complain. He even let me keep him up all night when I didn't want to sleep. He stayed. He always stays with me when I'm upset.

* * *

**A/N: So? Who's mad at me? Please don't kill me! Please? I promise things will get better for Jade. And Tori will get what she deserves! Also, I don't know if all of you have noticed, but yes, me OCs (excluding Sean) are all named after fanfictioners.**

**Euh... replies:**

**Oh haha this goes to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: yes, Tori is a right bitch in this. Thank you for your reviews. They really mean a lot to me. :) I love reading them. Please review this chapter :)**

**REPLY TO A SINGLE PERSON WHO SHOULD KNOW WHO SHE/HE IS: If you think it's weird that we spell and say stuff differently, BACK OFF! IT'S OFFENSIVE OF YOU TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! SO JUST BACK OFF! WHO FUCKING CARES IF WE'RE BRITS? NO ONE! IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T TALK! GRRR... I'M SO BLOODY ANGRY RIGHT NOW!**

**Replies over :)**

**Oh and also please vote on the poll on me profile. It will help me write the next chapter :) It really will. So go vote. After you review. Because I really do enjoy reviews. ::heart::**

**Byee! xxCalliexx**

**::heart::**


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge Is Sweet

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: Thank you to the four people who voted on me poll. It really helped for this chapter:) all four of you appear to have chosen the same, three of you have also chosen an extra choice which, is very helpful, but I will be using the one that all four have chosen. And the idea that BadeObsessor PMed me because I quite like it. But we'll see. Which you will know what it is after you've read the chapter. So I will stop talking so you can read it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I tried to convince Lord Voldemort to help me get Victorious but he threatened to have Bellatrix crucio me if I pestered him with insignificant TV shows anymore and he threatened to hurt Draco if he tried to help me so for now, Victorious and its characters still belong to Dan Schneider. But one day, IT WILL BE MINE! Though it probably won't.**

* * *

_**When the rain is blowing in your face**_

_**And the whole world is on your case**_

_**I could offer you a warm embrace**_

_**To make you feel my love**_

_**Make You Feel My Love - ADELE**_

* * *

Chapter 15: Revenge Is Sweet

Trina's POV

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT EXPELLED! AND JUST BECAUSE TORI AND ROBBIE THE TRAITOR! UGH! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!' I held my mobile away from my ear. Jade was screaming in it. It was painful. Anyways, I can hear her from at least a kilometre away from the phone...

'Jade...' I didn't know what to say. 'Hey I know! Let's get back at Tori! And Robbie!'

'I LOVE YOU TRINA!' Jade exclaimed as soon as I suggested it. 'I mean, I knew I was going to get back at them, but you have a plan, don't you?'

'Yeah.' I replied with a smile. 'Let's confront Tori.'

'And then ruin her.' Jade replied. I could hear the smirk in her voice. 'Let's do it.'

'Cool.' I smiled.

'Trina!' I heard my mum shouting my name.

'I have to go, Jade.' I told her. 'Come up with a real plan. I'm sure Sean and Jess can help you with that. As for me, you'll just have to tell me later, k?'

'Sure. See you later, Trina.' Jade replied before I hung up.

'You called?' I smiled, walking into the kitchen.

'Yes, Tori told me that you went with the girl who beat her up instead of caring for her, even though she was horrible to Tori. She told me you told her to "fuck off" when she asked you for help!' mum exclaimed. 'She's your sister, Katrina!'

'She hurt many more than just one though! She doesn't deserve my help! She's a right bitch and you just can't see past her so called perfection to see that she's horrible!' I exclaimed.

'Katrina Marie Vega! Don't speak to me like that!' mum exclaimed. I glared at her.

'It's all true.' I replied.

'Tori has never done anything to you, Trina. Why would you leave her?' mum asked.

'She slept with Beck who has a girlfriend and she's trying to ruin Jade, Beck's girlfriend, now!' I exclaimed.

'I'm not!' Tori exclaimed. 'Mum, she's lying!'

'Trina, you are grounded, and I will not have you to going to that school with people like that anymore! You will start at a normal school starting on Monday. I suggest you take this week to say goodbye to any friends you have made and to clear out your locker.' Mum told me.

'BUT YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! SHE HURT JADE AND CAT! I'M INNOCENT! SHE'S THE GUILTY ONE!' I exclaimed. Mum shook her head and I stormed up to my room. I stuffed some of my more loved belongings into a suitcase, grabbed my handbag, and put on my fezzini boots. I stomped back downstairs and out the door.

'KATRINA VEGA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?' mum shouted at me. I could see Tori smirking behind her.

'FAR AWAY FROM THAT!' I pointed to Tori and got into my car. I drove off towards Hollywood Arts. I parked in the car park and pulled out my mobile.

'Hello?' it was Jade.

'Hey, it's Trina.' I said.

'Hi Trina.' Jade sounded fairly happy.

'I need a place to stay.' I replied.

'OHMYGOSH WHAT HAPPENED?' I guess Cat's there too.

'I'm running away.' I replied. 'Tori's a bitch and turned my own mother against me.'

'THAT BITCH!' Cat screeched.

'OW! Cat!' Jade exclaimed. 'MY EAR!'

'SORRY!'

'Cat!'

'Sorry Beck! Sorry Seany! Sorry Jess! Sorry Jade!' Cat exclaimed. Then she said an address. 'GO THERE! IT'S A REALLY GOOD FRIEND OF MINE WHO LIVES THERE!' she exclaimed much too loudly.

'Cat!'

'Sorry!'

'OK I'll go.'

'Tell him Cat sent you and you need a place to stay!' Cat exclaimed before hanging up.

* * *

Jade's POV

Cat is so energetic. Why? But oh well. I'm too tired to argue with her whether or not she should warn her friend or not.

'So, who exactly is this friend of yours?' Beck asked.

'Anton. He's really nice. And he has his own place because he's 20. He's my cousin!' Cat squealed. She's acting as if she's drunk. Or maybe high...

'Babe? You alright?' Beck asked me. I leaned into him. He's so warm.

'Alright... yeah... I guess...' I kissed him.

'Uh... guys? I have to take Cat home. I promised her mum she'd be home about an hour ago. We're really late.' Sean leaned over to hug me before standing up. Cat hugged me tightly and then followed Sean.

'We'll be back tomorrow!' Cat called.

'Bye Cat!' I called as the two vanished from my bedroom. I looked at Jess.

'What?'

'Are you staying over tonight?'

'Yeah. I'll sleep on the couch. Let Beck stay with you. I can't go home because me dad's decided to go drink his sorrows away because his girlfriend left him. In all honesty, he'll probably die from too much alcohol one day.' Jess replied. She pulled a blanket out of my closet and left the room. 'Night Jadey!'

'DON'T CALL ME THAT!' I shouted after her. She just laughed.

'So, Trina's plan on Monday?' Beck asked.

'Yep. Whatever it is. I don't even know if she really has a plan. I just assumed.' I replied, leaning into him. 'Sleep?'

'Yeah.' Beck smiled and went to my bathroom to change. I changed into my pyjamas quickly and crawled under my covers. Beck joined me a couple seconds later, wrapping his arms around me. I curled up into his embrace and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Beck's POV

It was Monday and Jade and Trina are both intent on destroying Tori. Everyone at school thinks that Tori is completely innocent. But she's not. Obviously.

'You ready?' I asked Jade as she came downstairs. I'd stayed at her house over the weekend. Her parents were in New York for some reason and mine thought I was at Sean's house.

'Yep. Definitely. Today is going to be awesome.' Jade smirked. 'But Trina can't come.'

'Why?'

'Something about if she doesn't show up at normal school... blah I don't know. Her parents made her go back home. So she's back home. Not with Cat's cousin anymore. So I get to deal with Tori however I'd like.' Jade replied.

'OK well, let's go get Sean and we'll meet Cat and Jess at Hollywood Arts.' I smiled. Jade smirked back and took my coffee. We picked up Sean and then went to the school.

'Hey! You're supposed to be expelled!' Tori exclaimed when she saw Jade. Jade laughed and punched Tori in the face. Hmmm... I think I'll start calling her Vega. Trina wishes she had a different name anyways, so... yeah OK, _Vega_ started to scream when Jade began to beat her up again. I don't think this was Trina's plan...

'Jade!' I exclaimed, pulling her against me so she stopped hitting Vega. 'I have a better idea. Let's kill her reputation and humiliate her instead of beating her up all the time, although you have left her with some very nice bruises and hopefully a broken nose.'

'OK...' Jade pulled her phone out and pressed some buttons. 'Remember when she went on that ride and was throwing up a ton after? And the time she had bad cupcakes? And–'

'You sent all the embarrassing pictures around the school, didn't you?' I asked.

'Yep.' Jade smirked. 'And, I'm going to give her this.'

'what? ...oh.' I looked at the box of cupcakes Jade was holding.

'Oooooh cupcakes!' Cat exclaimed.

'Not for you, Cat. It's for Tori.' Jade explained.

'Why?' Cat asked. Jade whispered something in her ear and Cat smiled and began to giggle. Then Jade walked over to where Tori stood crying with Robbie.

'Hey Vega. I just feel terrible about everything I've done to you, so I came to give you these cupcakes that I was going to eat for lunch today, but I think you deserve them more than I do.' Jade said, plastering on a very Cat-like smile.

'Aw thanks Jade.' Vega smiled and took a bite of a cupcake. 'These are great.' Jade just smiled.

'Now, I need you to admit to Ikner that I shouldn't be expelled and that everything that happened was your fault, or the rest of these will go around the school.' Jade showed Vega some pictures on her phone and smirked. I wonder what Jade put in the cupcakes. 'Oh and here, Sean? Did you get the flowers?'

'Yeah.' Sean handed Jade a bouquet of bush daisies.

'Here Vega. These are for you.' Jade shoved the daisies into Vega's face with a laugh. By now, there was nearly half the school surrounding us, some laughing at Tori.

'Jade?' Cat looked at me worriedly. 'Why is she all smiley?'

'Oh yeah, would everybody like to know what Miss Vega here has done that was so wrong?' Jade asked the crowd. 'Well, first off, she slept with _my_ boyfriend. Then she tried to ruin my friendship with anyone who truly mattered, and then she told Sean Cat cheated with Beck so Sean and Cat and Beck and I got into a fight and she turned her parents against Trina. And I know there are probably quite a few of you who don't particularly like Trina, but she has been there for me from the very beginning of all of this. You may think she has no talent, but she'll make an amazing comedienne and she gives amazing advice. So stop bitching about her. It's not nice.'

'I – I can't believe you'd do this to me!' Vega screamed, running towards Ikner's office. I wonder what he'll do?

* * *

**A/N: So, as we can all probably see, this story is coming to an end in the next couple chapters. I'm thinking probably either two or three. :) But thank you EVERYONE who has been here through the beginning to the end, even if you didn't review, because I can't just thank those who review. :heart:**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	16. Chapter 16: The End To All Ends Sorta

**Beggin' On Your Knees**

**A/N: I'm back. I am going to miss this story so much... I can't believe it's nearly over. I had fun with it, even if it's just like other stories with the whole Beck cheats on Jade with Tori thing. I still had fun. AND I got to make Trina all awesomesauce and stuff. And Sean and Cat. Btw, I'm not really going to do much with the whole Sean, Cat and Jess are in a movie thingy. That'll be mentioned more in Me Against The Music which is centred around Sean. Enjoy. :)**

**BTW, Ryder Daniels never dated Tori for this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, Draco? Why can't you just cast the spell? No one will ever know! PROMISE! Draco: The Dark Lord will know. He always knows. Me: DARN!**

* * *

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think,**

**She's an actress**

**She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind; she should keep in mind:**

**There is nothing I do**

**Better than revenge**

**Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**

* * *

Chapter 16: The End To End All Ends... Not Really... Just The Last Chapter... :HEART:

Jade's POV

Trina is so sweet. She sent me a good luck text after I sent out the pictures of Vega.

Ha-ha Ikner called me to his office and I got the text on the way. I'm not sure if I want to go to Ikner's office though. He might lecture me on behaviour and send me away. Unless Vega tells him what she's done.

'Miss West.' Ikner greeted as I walked in. Vega was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. 'Miss Vega, here, has told me everything that has happened, and I will allow you back in the school, however, you must not ignore school rules, even if something like this happens. Beating up other students is not permitted under any circumstances. So don't even think about touching Mister Shapiro. He was tricked into helping her so please leave him alone. I have spoken to him and he is waiting outside to apologise to you. As for you, Miss Vega, you will be suspended until further notice. Now if you'll both excuse me, I have a meeting with some teachers that I'm already late for. Goodbye girls.'

I smirked at Vega. She doesn't deserve for me to keep the pictures away from everyone. She's the school's laughing stock. I can't wait to tell Beck the news. But then Ikner said something else.

'Oh, and Miss Vega, I've contacted your parents about this and they will be here to pick you up in ten minutes. You need to apologise to your sister for causing her to be forced to leave the school and tell her that there is still a space if she'd like to return.' Ikner said. I smiled.

'Jade!' oh there's Robbie.

'Robbie.' I glared at him.

'I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't know that Tori was out to get you like that. I'm so sorry. If I'd known I would never have helped her.' Robbie said. And he really did sound sincere... 'And I know you probably hate me and will never forgive me, but I really am sorry.'

'It's alright. She is a scheming bitch and it's sometimes hard to see past the fake-ness she puts on. But let's just go back to the way it was before. You saying things and me making fun of you for it. Pretend this never happened.' I replied. As much as I hate to admit it, Robbie is part of the group as much as any of us are. Tori's out for sure, but I can't decide whether to get upset with Andre or not. I might just pretend he doesn't exist... oh well. At least I have my amazing boyfriend. Speaking of which, I need to go tell him the news.

'So, how'd it go?' Beck wrapped his arms around me.

'I'm back in. And I think I might possibly be having a baby soon. I forgot to go to my ultrasound. So I have no idea what it is. Ha-ha I can't believe all this happened in four months. Five more until it shows up. Then we'll have a kid.' I smiled and kissed Beck. 'What should we call it?'

'I have no idea.' Beck said. 'How about... Katrina if it's a girl, and...'

'James if it's a boy. After your dad.' I smiled up at him.

'Really?' Beck smiled and kissed me.

'OHMYGOSH! BECK! JADE! COME HERE!' Cat screeched from the front door of the school. I walked over to her, hand in hand with Beck. There, standing in front of the school, was Trina. With a guy. I think it's Ryder Daniels... but... why?

'Jade!' Trina exclaimed and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. 'You know Ryder, right?'

'Isn't he the guy who steals grades?' I asked.

'Yeah. Kinda. But he's stopped. And he's so sweet! He took me to such a nice restaurant last night for dinner!' Trina exclaimed.

'Aww that's so sweet!' Cat squealed, hugging Trina.

'Oh hey! You can come back to Hollywood Arts! Ikner let me back in! I made Vega – wait! She's undeserving of that name... Queen Bitch. I made the Queen Bitch tell Ikner and your parents the truth!' I told her.

'OHMYGOSH! REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH JADE!' Trina hugged me again. Then she pulled Ryder over to us.

'Hey.' He smiled.

'You tried to steal my grade in improve one time.' Jess said. 'And before you say anything, I already forgive you. If you can make Trina happy, you're forgiven. But don't hurt her. or I will personally make you pay.'

'I don't plan to hurt her. I'm not using her.' Ryder replied.

'Cool. In that case, we could be friends.' Jess shrugged. I laughed.

'What?' Jess snapped.

'You're so funny!' Cat exclaimed. 'You're like a protective father!'

'Oh don't worry. I got the same lecture from Mr. Vega just about ten minutes ago.' Ryder said.

'Yeah. He won't really shoot you. Just make you wish you'd never met me.' Trina told him. she kissed him quickly and then hugged me. 'We have a day of school at the ah-mazing Hollywood Arts!' then she dragged me towards our next class. Except I'm not in the same as her.

'Trina! I'll see you at lunch! You're a year above me!' I shouted after her. Beck laughed. I punched his arm.

'What?'

'Don't laugh at her. She's awesome.' I said with a smile. Ryder had gone to his class and the rest of us headed off to ours. Beck and I had improve and Cat, Sean and Robbie all had something else. But I forgot. And Jess has a free.

'JADE!' I think Sikowitz has finally lost it. He's never been so happy to see me that he's given me a massive hug...

'Hey Sikowitz.' I smiled at my favourite teacher.

'Improve is weird without you. It's like having a turtle without a shell. Beck and Cat weren't as happy. And Sean and Jess skipped school all week.' Sikowitz said. 'Have you seen my coconut?'

'You left it on the shelves over there.' I replied. I glanced at Beck.

'They were with you all week.' He shrugged.

'Why didn't _you_ and Cat come?' I asked.

'Cat couldn't skip. She didn't want to hurt Sikowitz' feelings. And she begged me for three hours to stay with her.' Beck replied.

'Oh.' I smiled and kissed him before settling into my seat. Beck is awesome.

* * *

Cat's POV

YAY! Jade gets to come back! I'm so happy! And Trina and Ryder are dating! He better not hurt her! Or Jess will hurt him! heehee I love cupcakes. Sean brought me cupcakes today. Jade gave Tori evil cupcakes that made her have to go to the bathroom lots and lots. And bush daisies. And she sent embarrassing photos to everyone at school. Except Sinjin. Because she doesn't have Sinjin's number. But I forwarded them to him. So he got them too. I don't know when I got his number. I think he put it in my phone when he stole it to call his mum. He gave it back 3 days later. But then Jade stole it. And she cleaned it completely. And then gave it back. She doesn't trust Sinjin. He is kinda creepy. Oh yay! Sean!

'Hey Kitty Cat.' Sean wrapped his arms around me. 'Don't go to the girls' bathroom on the ground floor. It stinks.'

'KK!' I smiled and kissed him before leading him into our theatre history class. It's weird. There's normal history and theatre history. It's pretty cool though. Because you can choose one or the other or both. Heehee I love cupcakes.

* * *

Beck's POV

Jade is so much happier now. I'm glad. She has everyone she loves around her and she gets to come back to Hollywood Arts. I'm so glad because it's just so weird not having Jade with me throughout the day. And it makes me sad. Because I love Jade and being away from her is saddening. I'm going to start sounding like Cat...

'Babe? You alright?' Jade kissed me quickly.

'Never better. Just thinking about how awful it is without you here and how my thoughts are beginning to sound like Cat.' I smiled. She laughed.

'I never thought I'd live to see the day when _your_ thoughts sounded like Cat.' Jade laughed. 'I love you, Beck.'

'I love you too, Jade.' I smiled and kissed her, ignoring the late bell and smiling into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So, there we have it. This is the last official chapter. There will, however, be an epilogue. So don't leave me just yet. One more "chapter". :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for reading this. I can't believe it's over. I love this story. But I'm not leaving fanfiction. And I do have other stories up so go read them. Because I work hard on all of my stories. Speaking of which, I owe an update to Memories Of His Past and Me Against the Music. I'm sorry that I never update. It took me a bazillion times longer to get chapter 15 up than I planned. But I was in the middle of a move and then Hurricane Irene (who turned into Tropical Storm Irene by the time she hit me) hit me and so now I have no power, meaning no internet. So by the time you read this, I'll probably have started school. So I'll have even less time. LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! :heart:**

**RESPONSES:**

**BadeObsesser: I'm so glad you're happy! I hope you like how it ends, darling.**

**TrinitylovesRoshonfreak: I'm so glad you like this! I had so much fun with it so I'm glad you liked it!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Like I said to TrinitylovesRoshonfreak, I'm so glad you like this story! And it's so great that you thought it was funny! :**

**P.S. IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! OK, now that I have your attention (I hope), JADE'S BIRTH WILL BE IN THE EPILOGUE! DON'T WORRY! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN! :) THANK YOU EVERYONE! :heart:**


	17. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**A/N: there's a looong, repetitive author's note at the end so I'm not going to waste your time with one here. Oh, wait, I already did.**

**DISCLAIMER: no**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Beck's POV**

'FUCK YOU BECKETT OLIVER!' Jade screamed as she pushed again. I squeezed her hand and stroked her face, trying to soothe her.

'Miss West, count to ten and push again.' The nurse instructed. After ten seconds, Jade squeezed my hand to the point where I'm pretty sure something's broken. But after more pushing, we heard the sound of a crying baby.

'It's over now, Jade.' I whispered to her. 'I love you and I'm so proud of you.' She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

'Daddy, you want to cut the cord?' the nurse asked me. I nodded.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

He was amazing. Beck cut the umbilical cord and once he was cleaned up, Beck took him from the nurse and handed him to me. He stopped crying as soon as he was in my arms. I smiled down at my baby.

'What's his name, love?' the nurse asked.

'Valentine. Valentine Ryder Oliver.' I said with a smile. Beck smiled down at me as I held Valentine.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade named Valentine after Cat and Ryder? Ha-ha. Valentine is the most amazing baby I've ever seen. He's just so amazing I don't even know how to describe him. Oh. Jade's calling me.

'Beck? You OK?' Jade asked.

'Yeah. I'm great. It's kinda a shock, you giving birth, but he's just so amazing. I don't know, I'm just so...' I trailed off.

'Amazed?' Jade asked. I nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. 'He has your eyes.' Jade smiled and began to talk to Valentine. I smiled and sat down, just watching Jade and Valentine until the door burst open, startling everyone.

'OHMYGOSH! HE'S SO CUTE!' Cat screeched as soon as she saw Valentine. Trina was right behind her with Ryder's hand in hers and began to gush about him. He looked at them curiously. I laughed. Then Trina was holding him. She cooed to him and smiled. 'WHAT'S HIS NAME?'

'Valentine Ryder Oliver.' I replied.

'Hi Valentine! I'm your Auntie Trina!' Trina exclaimed. 'He's amazing! ...you named him after my boyfriend? Cool.' We all laughed.

'I know!' Jade replied. She smiled brightly up at the four of us. Then Sean and Jess walked in.

'GUYS! We're going to crowd her!' Cat exclaimed.

'Don't worry Cat. I'm fine.' Jade said. Cat, Jess and Trina began to talk to Valentine about how they were going to be such amazing aunties and how they would take him for ice cream and Sean sat beside Jade.

'How you feeling?' he asked.

'Good. He's amazing. He's the perfect mix of me and Beck.' Jade replied, smiling at me. I walked around to the other side of her and hugged her tightly. She smiled up at me before saying 'I want coffee.'

'I'll get you some.' Sean laughed and stood up. I shot him a grateful smile. He smiled back and headed out to get Jade's coffee. Trina and Cat ran after him and Jess remained, holding Valentine and whispering to him.

'Can I have him back, Jessi?' Jade asked, using the nickname that she and Sean used when they wanted to annoy Jess. But Jess just smiled and handed Valentine to Jade.

'He's so cute, Jadey.' Jess smiled and stroked Valentine's cheek. He grabbed at her hand and began to suck on one of her fingers.

'Your hands are clean, right?' Jade asked.

'Yes. I washed them before coming in so that I wouldn't give him anything when I held him. Though I didn't know if I would. But it's always best to be prepared.' Jess smiled. Jade smiled back and kissed Valentine's head.

'He's amazing.' Jess said.

'We know. Of course he is. He is mine and Beck's child after all.' Jade said with a smirk. Jess chuckled and kissed Valentine's forehead.

'I've got to go. School night.' Jess smiled. 'Love you guys. Ring me when you get home.'

'OK.' Jade smiled at her friend as she left. Valentine began to cry as soon as her fingers left his mouth, but Jade kissed him and held him close to her and he stopped. 'Well, he likes Jess quite a lot.'

'Yep.' I smiled. 'But he likes us the best.'

'So true.' Jade smiled up at me. I leaned down and kissed her softly for a second and with that, everything was perfect. We had the most amazing friends and I had a wonderful girlfriend and baby boy. My life is perfect. And I can't wait to take them home and raise Valentine. It will be amazing.

* * *

**A/N: :( And it's over. :( I loved this. And if anyone wants a sequel, which will be about Valentine mostly with Bade of course though, and Jade/Trina friendship, I will write one. If enough people want one. Review one last time? LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm so thankful to everyone who's stuck by me until the end. All of my reviewers are amazing. You guys have made me so happy. Every single review made me so happy. Every time I get the email notification and there's a review saying that you liked the chapter or that the story is good, and every favourite and follow has made me so happy. Thank you so much you guys! I hope the epilogue is satisfactory and that everyone likes it. And thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter. You all mean the world to me. And even if you don't review, if you're reading and you like the story, I'm so glad and thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It really does mean the world to me. Especially when people like the stories. I love you guys. Thank you so much! :heart: I honestly can't believe it's over. I really can't. I'm crying now. I had so much fun with this. And if anyone wants a sequel, I'd be thrilled. But the updates, as usual, will probably be spaced because of school and activities. I'll try to set deadlines, and if I say I'll update by a certain day, I will definitely aim to get it up by then, but if I don't, it's generally due to homework and activities and school or family stuff. But I'm really glad people enjoyed this story and thank you again to anyone who's read/reviewed and liked it, and anyone who's taken the time to read this very long repetitive author's note. I've said thank you five times now. Heehee. But still, thank you guys. You've been amazing to read until the end!**

* * *

**Responses to the peeps who reviewed last chapter:**

**Coffee Writer Girl: awwwwwwwww thank you so much! I'm so glad you liked it! I can't believe it's already over. I'm going to miss writing it and thinking about what I'll write next. I'm so glad you liked it. Thank you so much.**

**xXMidnightNekoXx: thank you so much! Me too! I already miss writing it and it's been about five minutes. Thank you.**

**TrinitylovesRoshonfreak: yeah me too. So glad Tori finally got what she deserved. Thank you so much for reading!**

**LizGilliesFanForever: I'm so glad you liked this story. Thank you so much! I hope you liked the epilogue! :)**

* * *

**Well, this is the end. Thank you so much to everyone, and thank you to Dan Schneider for creating Victorious and the Victorious Cast for being so amazing, especially Avan and Liz because they're Beck and Jade. Even though none of them are probably reading this. But still. They deserve a thanks. But thank you mostly to my wonderful readers for reading and enjoying. :heart:**


End file.
